


How The Devil Dies

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Series: Broken And Lost [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bible, Brothers, Dating, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Hell, Post season finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Wedding, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 3 OF THE BROKEN AND LOST SERIES. Lucifer has returned from death once again and is now hoping for a happily ever after with Chloe and Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monkey's In a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It has been about a week since a last posted, so as promised here is the first chapter of Part 3! For any newcomers the first part is called "What Do You Deserve?" And the second part is called "Love Never Dies... Or Does It?" I believe this will be the last part of Chloe and Lucifer's adventure so I hope you all enjoy!

Lucifer had just returned the day before, it was now the middle of the night and he was laying in bed next to a sleep filled Chloe.

His Father had given him a test to see if he had really changed. If he didn’t kill Dan he passed, and would be allowed passage to Heaven when he dies off the mortal plane. Gabriel was punished for interfering and was now second in command to ruling Hell, Lucifer still called the shots though.

Chloe had asked Lucifer to move in, but Lucifer said he needed to think about it. He was afraid of so much commitment, as much as he loved Chloe and Beatrice was he really ready to give up his penthouse and the only place he could be alone? Perhaps he didn’t have to get rid of his penthouse, he certainly had the money to keep up with rent while also living with Chloe. 

He decided he was going to move in with the two as he laid in bed. He slept there every night anyways and spent all of his free time there. Lucifer enjoyed the thought of being able to call the same place Chloe lived home. 

Home.

Home was a weird word. Home was something Lucifer had never known ever since he was born. He thought Heaven was his home but after he was betrayed by his family it quickly turned into his own Hell. And the actual Hell itself always felt like a prison to Lucifer, it was a place he was forced to stay, not somewhere he wanted to be.

But he wanted to be with Chloe. He felt safe with her, he felt like everything was going to be alright whenever he spent time with her. Yeah, this was home.

“Why are you still awake?” The tired figure asked as she turned.

“Just thinking.” Lucifer replied as he snuggled up next to her.

“About?” 

“Us. I want to move in with you, I want this to be my home.”

“Good… Now go to bed… It’s late.” Chloe said, half-asleep.

The Devil just laughed and pretended to slumber, even though he was really staying awake in his thoughts.

He wanted this forever, he didn’t want to spend his days with anyone else, he didn’t want to love anyone else. Was he thinking about marriage? That human ritual always seemed stupid but he knew it was tradition for mortals so they could seal their love and be bound to each other forever. 

Lucifer pondered the thought for a moment then concluded it was best to wait a while longer before bringing it up, Chloe was so busy with work and her spawn that it would be too much pressure and besides, he didn’t want to rush their relationship.

If they did get married would they have more children? He was infertile since he was an Angel, one of Father’s blessings and curse. Maybe one day he could ask his Father for help with the problem. However, Lucifer would cross that bridge when he got there.

Did he want to raise another child after Acanthite? Chloe now knew about his son but she hadn’t asked about him yet. 

These thoughts were so pesky, he pushed them away then fell asleep.

\--------------------------

“Lucifer!” A tiny being whispered into his ear as it shook him awake.

“What do you want Beatrice?” Lucifer replied groggily.

“Shhh! Mommy hasn’t gotten sleep in two days so don’t wake her! Can you make me breakfast?”

“Alright Spawn.” He said as he quietly climbed out of the bed.

“Can we go to the zoo today? Mommy has the day off and I saw the tickets you bought me!”

“Sure, shall I call upon Maze to come with us?”

“Yes! That would be sooo fun!”

Lucifer smiled and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes. As he poured the batter onto a hot pan, Chloe came down the stairs in a robe.

“Good Morning Beautiful.” Lucifer said as he walked over and placed a kiss onto her lips.

“Ewww!” Trixie yelled as she sat at the table ready to eat.

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Lucifer as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate. The three gathered at the table and scarfed down the delicious carbs.

“I have good news.” Lucifer said as he turned to Chloe.

“What?” Chloe replied, curious to what he had to say.  
“Father has allowed me to go to Heaven once I pass. I shall join you and your spawn past the golden gates in the afterlife. Of course I will still have certain duties being the Devil and an Archangel, but you get the jist of it.”

This news caused the Detective to be happier than she thought she would. No longer did she have to worry about never seeing Lucifer again because if he ever died she would see him in the afterlife.

“That’s amazing honey!” She said as she grabbed his hand, “That doesn’t mean you can go die again though because I still prefer you with us in the mortal world.”

“First off, honey is annoying because it is sticky and I can never seem to clean it off my hands when I cook with it. Secondly, I much rather prefer my presence here as well so you do not have to worry.”

“Whatever you say…. Honey.” Chloe teased.

Lucifer rolled his eyes jokingly with a smile as he cleaned up their empty plates.

\-------------------------

Maze, Lucifer, Chloe, and Beatrice arrived at the zoo around lunch time and were currently looking at the lions.

They were slowly passing by them but Lucifer seemed fascinated and stayed back.

“Lions are so cool aren’t they Luci?” The little girl said as she approached him and took his hand. The Devil was taken aback by the physical notion and the nickname, but he enjoyed it.

“I used to have a pet lion, you know.” He replied while staring at the furry creatures in amazement.

“Really? You have lions in Hell?”

“No, when I was back in Heaven each Archangel was assigned an animal that represented the angel to keep as a companion. I was given a lion, the most powerful… The King of the jungle.”

“That’s awesome! What did Amenadiel have?” 

“An alligator, alligators represent wisdom and tradition but also have power which they are subtle about but not afraid to use.”

“What about Gabriel? I heard a little bit about him, but he is an Archangel right?” The child pried, while still holding his hand.

Lucifer laughed, “He had a hyena, at the time they claimed it was because of speed and intimidation but now that I think about it, it meant cowardice, someone who likes to instigate battles and is full of himself when they really are not all that powerful.”

“What animal do you think I would have if I were an Archangel?” Beatrice questioned.

“Hmmmm.” Lucifer thought for a second. “A horse. Full of freedom, wisdom, and intelligence. Also, horses tend to be happier spirits.”

“You think I am smart?”

“From the way you play Poker, yes I believe you have great intelligence. Now enough talk of spirit animals and such, we have to go see the monkeys.” Lucifer said as he picked up Trixie and put her on his shoulders.

They walked over to the section full of primates where they witnessed the mammals climbing around in cages as they were being put into the environment that represented the jungle they are used to back where they are from.

Suddenly Lucifer had a flashback of when he was in the cage while his Mother had him trapped. Just like these animals he would shake the bars in hopes they would break or that someone would hear the pleas that were shouted. He began to sweat and feel a little dizzy. He sat Beatrice down and turned to Maze and Chloe.

“Excuse me ladies, I need a moment to myself.” He was able to mutter even though his head was spinning with memories and anxious thoughts.

Chloe and Maze picked up on the strange behavior and looked at each other.

“I’ll check on him, why don’t you stay with Trix. Please no talk of torturing souls in Hell.” Chloe whispered to Maze.

Maze nodded and lead the little girl over to the observing deck.

\---------------------

Lucifer was in a tucked away part of the zoo where he leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. The shouting, the smell of dried blood, vomit, and other excretory products all came back to him. He felt as if he was there at that moment, his half naked body freezing in the cold cellar, skin touching against the chilled metal cage. The sound his Mother would make with the knife against the bars to cause fear in his heart…..

“Lucifer are you alright?” Chloe said as she sat next to him.

“I'm fine dear just a little headache is all.” Lucifer replied with an unconvincing grin.

“I thought you never lied?” She stated, knowing he wasn’t being completely honest.

Caught in a trap, Lucifer gave up on trying to hide the thoughts. “The cages just reminded me of the cage I was kept in for the two months. The memories all came back and…”

She grabbed his hand, “It’s okay Lucifer. Everything's all right, and your Mother is gone now.”

“I suppose.” He sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it, or what happened before with Acanthite?” Chloe tried to pry.

Lucifer immediately felt uncomfortable, he didn’t want to talk about his son and definitely not at a zoo with hundreds of people around.

“Another time perhaps.” He said as he stood up and pulled Chloe to her feet. “Besides, we have a child to attend to.”

They intertwined their hands and headed back.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is becoming frustrated with Lucifer's need to not tell her anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They arrived back at Chloe’s later that night and were now heading to the beach to have a fire. Maze had to head back to Lux so it was just the three of them for the evening.

Chloe packed up a bag with supplies while Lucifer changed into something more appropriate. He wore a black fitted t-shirt with tan cargo shorts and a dark brown belt. He then replaced his dress shoes with a pair of light brown Sperry’s.

Lucifer exited the bedroom and came downstairs to see a speechless Chloe and Beatrice.

“Something the matter darlings?” He questioned with a confused look.

“You look different!” Trixie yelled with a smile.

“Shall I change?” He asked, partly offended.

Chloe butted in, “No! I mean.. Have your biceps always been that big.” She asked with a flustered look on your face.

“My, my it seems I have finally entranced the Chloe Decker with my looks!” Lucifer spoke proudly with a tease.

“Oh shut up!” Chloe replied as she broke out of the trance and walked out the door to the beach.

\-------------------------

The family of three made their way down to the sandy shores. Chloe placed down some towels to sit on while Lucifer started to make the fire.

“Come here little one.” Lucifer beckoned.

Trixie obeyed and walked over to the man who was leaning over a pile of sticks.

“This is how you make a fire. You start by putting the logs into a tent form then pile little twigs and crumbled newspaper below it.” 

“Why are you teaching me this?” The little girl asked, confused but very interested.

“Because this is a great life skill to have. If you are ever lost and in need of light or warmth this is how you acquire it. Now, once the kindle is in place you use a lighter or strike a match to light it. In my case I just use my fingers.” Lucifer replied as he snapped his fingers and a flame grew in his palm. He transferred the flame onto the wood and watched as it lit up into a fire.

“Woah! That’s awesome! Can I do that?” Trixie cheered.

“Afraid not, it is something only The Devil can do.” He winked.

Trixie sighed then sat down near the fire, ready to eat s’mores and watch the sky above her light up with stars.

“Why have you never shown us that before?” Chloe asked after witnessing the event.

“Well my dear there was never the time. Unless you want me to start a fire while we are in the sheets..” Chloe immediately tackled him and put a hand over his mouth while Lucifer just laughed.

After eating s'mores and watching the stars, Trixie fell asleep curled into a ball. Lucifer laid back looking into space with Chloe wrapped in his arms.

Lucifer thought about everything that had happened, and how even right before his death Chloe wouldn’t let him die a bad man. She wouldn’t even believe the fact that he was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it. But why?

“Why did you fight so hard to keep me from dieing?” He blurted out without meaning to.

Chloe stirred for a bit. “When you were sick and dieing I couldn’t accept that this was the end for you, for us. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Chloe I need you to promise me that when or if I die for that matter, you need to accept it. If I die it is because I have accepted it myself. I love you too much to see you suffer the rest of your life.”

Lucifer thought of Rachel, the girl he had loved like a daughter years ago. Suddenly he realized what he had been missing this whole time. Acceptance is what he needed if he wanted to be able to live on and let Rachel’s soul leave earth. He knew that is what Rachel wanted from him. Acceptance.

“I just remembered I have a few things I need to do tonight. Why don’t we head back to the house?” Lucifer spoke, changing the subject.

“What is it?” Chloe pried as she sat up and gathered their things.

“A personal matter.”

“Lucifer you need to realize that when we are in a relationship you have to let me in on your personal matters. Or at least try to.” She said frustrated. He always kept things from her and she hated it, there needed to be trust between them or it would never work.

“I am going to a funeral.” He replied vaguely. Why was Chloe so upset over this? He just had to do a couple of things, she surely didn’t have to know everything he did. This was a question for Dr. Linda.

“What? Who has a funeral in the middle of the night?” 

“We have established I keep rather odd company Detective, why does it matter that you know?” Lucifer snapped.

“Because you keep leaving without me knowing and end up dieing! You can’t just leave me out of the know when your life is at risk. We are a couple Lucifer, and that means you have to trust me.”

“If anyone is not trusting anyone right now it is you! You can’t let me go to a funeral without attacking me with millions of questions!”

“You know what, go to your damn funeral I don’t care anymore!” Chloe snapped right back as she carried the still sleeping Trixie in her arms and walked back to her house.

Lucifer stood confused. Did him and Chloe just have a fight? Whatever, she would surely get over it later. Was she right though? Maybe he should start telling her more things, a lot of stuff was hard to bring up but she did have a point. Definitely a Dr. Linda question.

For now, he did have a funeral to attend to and it was Rachel’s. He was going to properly send her soul off this world like she would want.

He drove to his Penthouse and picked up the picture of him and Rachel. She took the photo and signed if for when she became a famous politician and Lucifer needed proof that he knew the amazing, intelligent Rachel. That’s how she put it at least.

Lucifer drove back to the beach and stood at the water’s edge. It was the dead of night but the moon lit up the Earth. He held the photo in his hand with a few tears running down his face. It wasn’t fair that this had happened to this innocent woman. But that didn’t mean he shouldn’t accept it. He would want Chloe to move on if he was dead, whether he deserved to die or not.

“Rachel I know your soul is here at this moment with me. Please know that it isn’t right for you to have passed but I will be okay. It sucks that you are gone but it… It happened. And I accept that. I cannot change your death but I can change the fact that you are stuck here on this bloody plane. Go to the Heaven’s happily now my dear Rachel.” He spoke aloud as he burned the photo with his hand.

A body approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Chloe staring at him with gentle eyes. 

Lucifer turned his head to stare back into the ocean, thinking back to their argument before.

“I took her in when she was at her lowest. I found her eating out of a trash can outside of Lux and for some reason I just couldn’t let her rot that way. I didn’t even know her at the time but I took her in to work for me as a waitress. A year later she asked me if I would help her become a Lawyer and I gave her the money to go to college in New York.” Lucifer muttered still staring off into space.

“Are you talking about Rachel?” Chloe asked carefully, not wanting to upset him.

“Yes. Even though I couldn’t remember he for a time, the things she taught me never left. Because of her I was able to open my eyes to caring for others. Hell, if it weren’t for her I don’t know if I would have been able to fall in love with you.”

“She sounded like a good person Lucifer. I wish I could have met her.”

“You would have liked her. Once she punched one of my clients after he tried to drug a woman’s drink. Maze was even impressed by her badass-ness.”

Chloe giggled, then wrapped her hand around Lucifer’s. She started to turn and lead Lucifer off the beach but he continued to talk.

“I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. I understand your wanting to know more about my life. I never want you to feel like you cannot trust me because you mean everything to me. I wouldn’t dare risk losing you especially over an argument… So if you would like to know more you shall.”

“It's alright Lucifer, I wasn’t so nice about it either. You have things that are personal to you and that is fine with me, just tell me when you may die. I rather not loose you again.”

He placed a kiss on her lips. Chloe’s body complied and her lips crashed to his and held on for dear life. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, only taking breaks to breathe.

\---------------------------------------------

Lucifer awoke in Chloe’s bed. Today he would move most of his stuff into her house. He decided to keep his Penthouse for emergencies and he kept his Maimed Angel armor there. Also, there wasn’t enough room in her house for his grand piano.

He had also scheduled an appointment with Dr. Linda for the morning so he would drop by there before heading to the Precinct.

After dropping Trixie off at soccer camp and Chloe off at work, he entered the Doctor's office.

“It is good to see you Lucifer. How are things with Detective Decker?” Linda began.

“Very well, we have decided to move in together. I will actually be moving some of my things over to her house today.” 

She was amazed by his change of behavior. Not in a million years would she think this man would decide to go steady. 

“Wow! That is terrific news! Are you afraid to be in such a committed relationship with Chloe?”

“I thought I would but I am actually not. I never desire anyone else but her, even when I am in my club none of the women tempt me. They will try to get me into bed but I don’t want to, the only person I ever want to be in bed with is Chloe.” Lucifer said, shocked as well by his own feelings.

“What about her child? Are you afraid to be considered a father to Beatrice? Especially based on your past with your own father.”

That question caught Lucifer off guard. He never thought about the spawn seeing him as a father. He wasn’t ready to be anyone’s father just yet.

“I surely could not be considered her father. Besides, Dan is her padre.”

“A child can have more than one father. That is what we call step dads. When parents get divorced or if the husband dies and the mother remarries, the new husband is considered the child’s stepfather.”

“But I can’t be a father!” He exclaimed.

“Do you love Trixie?” The doctor asked, trying to crack Lucifer’s thoughts.

“Of course, I would do anything for her.”

“Don’t you drive her places and watch her when Chloe is busy?” Dr. Martin continued.

“Well yes I suppose I do.” Lucifer replied in exhaustion.

“Do you ever teach her or try to teach her valuable lessons about life and growing up?”

“Yes I do, look Linda if there is a point to these questions please just make it.”

“You are already a father to her. You love her, take care of her, and teach her. It seems you became her step dad without even knowing it.”

“Preposterous! Now I suggest I ask you what I came to ask you before I leave.” Lucifer yelled angrily as he shot out of his seat.

Dr. Linda knew that she was breaking through to something but decided to ease off the subject knowing what happened last time she pushed him too hard.

“Alright Lucifer, what do you want to know?”

Lucifer calmed down and sat back onto the couch. “You see the Detective and I recently had an argument. I believe we are past it but I want to know if I did the right thing and understand why she was so upset. I was leaving to go somewhere when she all of the sudden asks what I am doing. I told her it was a personal matter but she continued to pry until we started yelling each other about not being able to trust one another. Later that night we both apologized for our behavior and agreed I would tell her more and that she would pry less.”

Dr. Martin sat and thought for a moment, this was not unusual for a couple who is starting to go steady. “I believe you two handled it well. However, I think I see why you are confused. When you are in a committed relationship like you and the Detective are, you need to trust one another. She probably feels very protective over you since you were kidnapped for two months, and she doesn’t want that to happen again. You need to understand that her wanting to know more about your whereabouts isn’t a bad thing but a good thing because it just shows how much you mean to her.”

“So I should tell her things I normally would keep personal?” Lucifer asked trying to get a straight answer.

“Yes, if you truly trust Chloe you know she will not judge you or harm you due to the truth.”

“I believe you are right Doctor! Thank you, I shall be on my way.” Lucifer preached happily as he stood up. He now had a better understanding of his relationship, which hopefully would just lead to better things for him and Chloe.

Now he had to talk to Chloe about this whole father business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts or suggestions!


	3. Acanthite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer opens up about his son to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A week had passed and Lucifer had yet to ask Chloe about being a father to Beatrice. The whole father topic was hard for him due to the fact that he had a terrible relationship with his parents and when he was a father for a short time it ended badly.

He cleaned dishes after a steak dinner he had prepared for him and Chloe. Trixie was with Dan so if he was going to ask Chloe about this anytime soon it was now.

“So Chloe….” Lucifer began uncomfortably.

“Yes Lucifer?” Chloe replied.

“I was wondering, does the spawn think of me as a father? In this relationship am I considered her father?” He asked, worried for about what the response might be but relieved he finally got it off his chest.

“Well you practically are a father to her, so yea I guess if things between us went further you would be considered her stepfather.” She said nonchalantly while focusing on scrubbing dishes in the sink.

Lucifer didn’t know what to think of this. He didn’t want to be considered someone’s father. Did he?

“Do I have to be?”

“What!” Chloe yelled as she turned to him with a face of disbelief.

Lucifer threw his hands up in surrender, not meaning to upset Chloe. “You know I am not good at the whole father thing! I surely couldn’t be a proper father to your child!” 

Chloe thought for a second. Where was this coming from? Why would he think he would be a bad father… Oh.

She relaxed herself and grabbed both of his hands. “Is this because of what happened with Acanthite?”

His instinct was to run away and avoid the memories, it is what he always had done. However, Chloe always seemed to chase him out of his comfort zone. This conversation was going to happen sooner or later due to the whole trust issues anyway.

“Yes... It is.” He swallowed.

“Tell me about him.” She demanded gently.

Complying with the woman, he told about his little boy. “Acanthite was a beautiful little man. He had crisp brown hair with light blue eyes like the ocean. His voice was strong yet compassionate, he could make anyone happy simply by speaking a few words.” Lucifer was smiling off into the distance, reminiscing. 

“The look of adventure was always upon him, just like Beatrice’s. I think that is why I put up with your spawn even before I fell in love with you, she reminds me a lot of Acanthite. Anyways, we lived in the halls of the most respected residents. My Father gave him to me as a baby so I remember teaching him to read, write, and speak. His first word was Poppy, which is what he called me. I was there when he first grew his wings. Just like you humans teach your children to ride a bike I taught my son how to fly.”

Chloe was amazed with the thoughts of Lucifer taking care of a child of his own. Cradling a baby in his arms, and teaching it the basic foundations of life. Maybe one day she would see him holding their own baby… Woah those thoughts escalated quickly. She immediately refocused her attention to what Lucifer was saying. 

“All of my brothers and sisters absolutely adored him, always wanting to spend time with him and teach him their values. Raphael always taught him basic healing methods, where Metatron would always teach him how to treat others. I couldn’t have raised my son to be the great Archangel he was if it wasn’t for all of my siblings.”

“Acanthite loved to cook though, that was his main passion. No matter how many servants and souls offered to make his meals he would refuse and make something completely new and delicious himself. He actually taught me every culinary skill I know.” Lucifer said with a chuckle.

“After showing him the basic teachings I trained him in combat using swords, daggers, fists, and much more. He was a natural just like his Poppy. He was as powerful as me by the time he died, I never was intimidated by him though. I was proud of what I had created.”

“I woke up after one of our most dangerous missions, ready to show Acanthite what he could have done better in our quest. I remember that day as if it was yesterday, I turned slowly to see his bed empty and a note saying he was going to be in The Field with my mother. I should have known something was wrong but it was my mother so why shouldn’t I have trusted her? After a quick chat with Amenadiel I flew over to their destination, taking my time. From above I first noticed his head popping out of the tall grass and my mother was nowhere in site. I landed near him to ask what they had been doing only to see him completely paralyzed on his knees. I ran to get him out but before I could pick him up I lost control of every muscle in my body. I was suddenly taking a sword from my mother’s hands and thrusting it through my son’s heart.”

Chloe stared into his sad eyes, a few tears dropping down his cheeks. She swiped them away with her thumb and let the story continue.

“My Father immediately felt the loss of an Archangel and came rushing to The Field. He saw me covered in my son’s blood, my arms wrapped around him telling him to hold on. My mother stood over the scene with a smile over her face. The first words that came out of her mouth were.. “You’re welcome”. I screamed with rage and tackled her but before I was able to rip her to shreds myself, my Father intervened and threw me off of her. He immediately banished her to Hell and left me to mourn the loss of my boy.”

Lucifer breathing was shaking now but he was finally able to stop the tears and turn the sadness into anger and blame.

He yelled out at Chloe, even though he was truly scolding himself. “I was his Poppy! I was supposed to protect him and make sure he was safe no matter the cost! If I had arrived quicker and not taken my time maybe I could have saved him. But I was dumb and.. And I failed him. I was a terrible father.”

He finished what he had to say and every ounce of him told him to break something or just get out of this house. Chloe could tell he wanted to escape but she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head into her shoulder, letting his tears flow after being trapped for so long.

She whispered into his ear, “That wasn’t your fault Lucifer, you did everything you could. If it weren’t for you Acanthite wouldn’t have even had those wonderful 8 years of life. You were a great father and I know you will be one for Trixie because you already are. We all love you.” 

Lucifer was confused, even after telling her the story of how he murdered his son she still trusts him to be a father to her spawn? This woman was so perfect and forgiving he didn’t even know this amount of love was possible. 

Changing his tone back to his normal self he pulled away and grabbed her by the waist. “After tonight I think you deserve a good shag!” 

Chloe laughed in response and followed him up into the bedroom.

\-----------------------------------

Amenadiel awoke in a familiar apartment that was located on Earth, next to him laid a half naked demon who he had seemed to fallen for. It always caused him to wonder if this was all apart of his Father’s plan. How is this even supposed to work? They love each other, or at least that is what he believes. He hasn’t exactly told her his feelings yet.

Besides the point, every angel in existence looked at him with disgrace and foulness. Some even went out of their way to throw a few punches at the Archangel. Amenadiel never fought back to those who didn’t understand, because only few Archangels are given the right to love. So far it has only been Lucifer and himself… Maybe it has something to do with being around mortals?

The creature next to him slowly awoke. “Why are you up so early?” The demon muttered.

“I have to head back to Heaven soon, Father has a new task for me.”

“Why do you listen to him? Just ignore the dickwad and stay here.” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the man.

“That would be like if I told you stay here on Earth even if Lucifer was going back to Hell and demanded your presence. It is our duty to listen to those above us.”

Maze suddenly peaked up at the topic. “Speaking of Lucifer, you know he moved in with Decker? I have seen a lot less of him lately and I don’t like it. I am just waiting for the day he comes crawling back to the club because he is bored of his new toys.”

Sighing in slight frustration the Angel replied. “He will never get tired of them because he loves them. Just like I will never get tired of you.”

That caused Maze to shoot out of bed.

“Wait, what? Are you saying what I think you are saying?” She yelled.

Amenadiel stayed calm and crawled out of bed to grab her hands. “Yes Maze, I love you.”

The Demon pulled her hands away and rubbed her face in frustration. “Just go back to Heaven… I need to think.”


	4. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass and the family of three are enjoying their life. However, Christmas is near and Lucifer has no idea what to do for Chloe and Beatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry that I was gone for so long! Family came into town for a week and I got really caught up at work so I was way too busy to write any new chapters. I made this one extra long and fluffy to make up for the absence. Enjoy!

Four months passed with no disturbance, minus the occasional calls from Gabriel threatening to kill Lucifer. Maze and Amenadiel had not seen each other the whole time no matter how many attempts The Archangel tried to reach her. Lucifer and Chloe’s relationship had been going perfect. They were living together while solving crimes and running a bar. Trixie was back in school as well.

It was now a week before Christmas day. 

“Lucifer what are you getting Mommy for Christmas?” Beatrice asked as she ate lunch with the man. Chloe was at the Precinct filling out reports on their latest case.

“Excuse me?” The man asked boggled.

“You know, for Christmas.”

“Well if I am being completely honest during this time of year I shut myself away in Lux to keep the idioticness out of my brain.”

“So you have no idea what Christmas is?” She giggled.

“I have heard it is to celebrate the birth of Jesus who was really my Father in a mortal body. All very complicated stuff but that is it in a nutshell.”

Ignoring the comment the child continued, “During Christmas you buy your friends and family gifts and Santa brings presents too!” 

“Santa?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Yea! He is big and old with a huge white beard. He also wears a red suit and on Christmas Eve while all the kids are sleeping, he flies to everyone’s houses on his reindeer sleigh and delivers presents. Only if you have been nice though, if you are naughty you get coal.”

What kind of sick man was this? Sneaking into people’s house in the dead of night to eat their cookies and drink their milk.

“Interesting… I suppose I should get you and your mother gifts then?” 

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

With that said he picked up the girl and placed her in the car. He was going to need some help to find the perfect gift for Chloe.

\-------------------------

They arrived at a jewelry store where there were multiple different forms of diamonds, silver, gold and much more. Jewelry never seemed to be Chloe’s thing so he knew if he did get her something it would have to be small and not too over the top.

“What about these earrings?” Lucifer asked his partner in crime.

“Eh, Mommy isn’t huge on earrings because she says they hurt her ears.” 

“So it is a no to the earrings.” Lucifer whispered to himself as he crossed them off the list of gift ideas for Chloe.

Trixie roamed through the aisles of the store while her friend kept a close eye on her. She knew that Lucifer wanted his gift to be perfect and she would help to ensure it was.

After almost an hour in the store they decided to leave empty handed. Suddenly Beatrice landed her eyes on some beautiful rings.

“Luci what about these!” The little girl cheerfully yelled as she dragged the man over to the case.

His eyes popped open wide with awkwardness. “Those are engagement rings my Dear, only to be gifted if someone is to propose.” Lucifer spoke trying to avoid the possible conversation to come…

“Are you going to propose to Mommy one day?” 

Evasion failed.

He thought for a moment, should he propose to her? They had been officially together for almost a year now, and they lived together. He definitely didn’t see himself having a future without her or her spawn in it. But he was a Maimed Angel! How could he put these two at risk? No matter how many times his Father promised to let them live peacefully, Lucifer didn’t want to wager.

“I don’t know.” Was his response.

“Well I think you should, it would be awesome to have you as a father.” The child said as she squeezed him with a tight hug.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders as they walked out to continue the shopping adventure.

\-------------------------

Chloe had told Lucifer she would be home at five o'clock even though she was getting off at three, she needed the extra time to do some Christmas shopping.

She entered the nearest Target to begin purchasing the many gifts for her daughter. Not only did she have to buy gifts from her, but also from Santa. Dan and her had discussed what each of them were getting her over lunch the previous week so Trix wouldn’t get two of the same thing.

Her child was going to get spoiled this year and not just because she had three parents but because Lucifer had been slipping extra cash into her wallet even though she told him not to. Everytime she went to the grocery store he would hand her a fifty or if she was going out to lunch with her mom he would slip a twenty into her purse.

After stocking her cart with stuffed animals and other weird toys her daughter had asked for, she proceeded to the checkout. It hit her that she needed to buy Lucifer a present as well.

What could you get the man who already had everything? 

Moments later she decided she would get him his favorite cologne along with some expensive whiskey. Maybe she would stop by Victoria’s Secret later and pick up something for herself that would definitely make his Christmas merry...

“Find everything you need?” The cashier asked as she checked out.

“Yes, thank you.” She muttered as she fished in her purse for her wallet.

She immediately picked up on the man’s eyes, gazing her body up and down.

“I noticed there is no ring on your finger… Maybe we could meet up later under a mistletoe?” The cashier winked.

Chloe grabbed her bags and fakely smiled. “Sorry but I am taken.” She spoke with an obvious annoyance in her tone.

\-------------------

“So what did you two do today?” Chloe asked as she ate dinner with her family.

“Oh nothing, just learned about the Christmas festivities from your spawn.” Lucifer spoke nonchalantly.

“Learn? You mean you didn’t know what Christmas was?” Chloe teased.

Trixie barged into the conversation. “He says he doesn’t get why we have a holiday for Jesus so he hides himself in his club during Christmas.”

“What I don’t understand is why you all let a fat man break into your house’s.” He preached in defense.

Chloe giggled at the fact that he actually believed Santa was real. Once Trixie left to get ready for bed she leaned over the table and whispered into his ear. “Santa isn’t real, just something to make the holiday fun for the kids.”

“You little snakes!” He yelled with a sinister smile. “You think I am bad yet here you humans are lying to your offspring about an overweight delivery boy.”

“Shhh Lucifer! Trixie doesn’t know he isn’t real yet and I would like to keep it that way for a couple more years!” She whispered hastily.

“Very well, your secret is safe with me…. On one condition.” 

Oh boy, when he got into his deal making mode with her it meant he was going to ask her to do something naughty.

“Tell me what you want for Christmas.” He finished.

Well that took a turn.

She laughed, “You don’t need to get me anything, you already do so much for me Lucifer.”

“Nonsense, no matter how many things I do for you, you will always deserve more.”

Not even trying to win this battle she put her hands up in surrender. “Fine, I would like a new pair of boots for work.”

“That’s it?” He asked teasingly but in slight frustration. His gift needed to be perfect and special, surely a pair of boots wouldn’t cut it.

“Yes Lucifer, I don’t need expensive things to make me happy.” She said as she grabbed his hand.

Continuing the teasing game he spoke. “No just a pair of boots it would seem.”

“Oh shut up!” She laughed as she got up and planted a kiss on his lips.

\--------------------

The next few days passed as Lucifer scrambled to find the perfect presents for his loved ones. It was finally Christmas Eve and he was going to have a big family dinner at Chloe’s with Maze, Amenadiel, and Trixie. Chloe’s mother was going to come and see them the next day.

“I don’t understand this holiday at all.” Maze uttered as Lucifer ordered her to pop open a bottle of wine.

“I don’t quite get it either but the mortals seem to love it so why not join the fun?” Lucifer replied. “Also where is Amenadiel? I thought you two would come in together.”

“Shit.. You invited him? I should go.” The Demon said as she began to walk out.

Lucifer grabbed hold of her arm. “Now, now you are not leaving when the spawn wants you here. Did you and my brother have a fight?”

“Sort of, look it is none of your business so I will be on my--”

“Amenadiel!” Trixie yelled as she ran over to the man entering the house and gave him a hug.

The Angel smiled across the room greeting everyone until his eyes landed on Maze. Noticing the tension, Lucifer grabbed the two and took them to the front porch.

“I do not know what happened but you two better fix it because neither of you are going to ruin this special holiday for Beatrice… Understand?” 

Shaking their heads with frustration they sat down across from each other as the Devil went back inside.

“So how have you been these past few months?” Amenadiel began.

“Fine, you?” The Demon replied while avoiding eye contact.

“Look I am not going to apologize for what I said because I meant it. I love you Mazikeen no matter how stupid you think it is.” He spoke aloud in anger.

Upset at the way the Angel was yelling at her she stood up and raised her voice. “I never said it was stupid! And I didn’t ask for a damn apology.”

“What is that supposed to mean? You don’t speak to me for months after I say it and you act like I am the bad guy?”

“That is not what I mean you idiot! I mean that I have.. Mutual feelings but I don’t like it. I don’t understand it.” She lowered her voice.  
“Wait you love me?” Amenadiel said with a smile.

“I don’t know! I think so.. Just shut up about it okay.”

He wrapped his own little Demon in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. “So we are a couple again?”

“I suppose.. Let's head back inside but not a word about this to Lucifer!” 

They re-entered the house and grabbed some glasses of wine while Lucifer pulled a turkey out of the oven along as some sides from the stove. Chloe stood with him, helping to plate the delicious meal while Trixie watched some movies.

The five beings gathered around the table and feasted upon the food. Trixie had somehow convinced the two brothers to have a race in who could fly the fastest so after the match where Lucifer won by a second, they finished with chocolate cake for dessert.

A few hours later after Trixie went to bed, the four adults shared stories of all of their adventures until Maze and Amenadiel took their leave.

“Alright now we have to place all of the presents under the tree so it looks like Santa came during the night.” Chloe whispered to Lucifer.

They rushed to the closet where they hid the gifts and placed them neatly under the tree. Lucifer drank a glass of eggnog and ate the cookies left for Santa while Chloe finished up the job. Once she finished she plopped down on the couch next to him.

“That was fun.” She said to break the silence.

“Yes yes we can gossip about it later but from my knowledge you are supposed to kiss under a mistletoe.” He spoke with a grin as he pointed to the little green decoration hanging from the ceiling.

The two lovers pressed their lips together, it began as an innocent playful kiss but quickly turned fiery and full of hunger for each other.

“Shall we continue this upstairs.” He whispered into her ear.

“Just be quiet, Trixie is here.” Chloe smiled as she let him lift her off the couch and carry her to their bedroom.

\----------------

“Santa came! Santa came!” Trixie yelled as she jumped on Chloe and Lucifer to awake them.

“Alright Monkey take it easy, let us get ready. Wait in the kitchen but no peeking at your presents.”

The little girl sighed but obeyed and ran out of the room. Chloe threw on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and slippers while Lucifer put on a pair of basketball shorts but stayed shirtless. Months ago he would have thrown on a suit but his life with Chloe and Beatrice definitely made him more casual.

They went downstairs and spent the next hour opening presents. Chloe received her boots and some perfume where Trixie became loaded with toys. Part of Chloe was surprised that she didn’t get anything really special from Lucifer. She was happy with what she had gotten but it just didn’t seem like him. He probably was having some money troubles with Lux and couldn’t go the extra mile, no worries.

Chloe dropped off Trixie at Dan’s for the rest of the morning while Lucifer stayed at home and got ready for the day. He threw on one of his nicer suits and took Chloe down to the beach once she came back.

“Merry Christmas Lucifer.” She said as they held hands and walked down the shore. Chloe noticed how sweaty his palms were even though it was a cold morning. He also was a bit more on edge than usual.

“Merry Christmas.” He replied with a smile, trying to keep his composure.

“Is something wrong?” She asked as she stopped and looked into his eyes.

“Umm.. Well you see..” Lucifer fumbled with his words. 

“Lucifer what is it?” She asked worriedly.

He took a few deep breathes then looked into her eyes with a serious gaze. “I am the Devil. I was created to be be evil, created to never be able to love or care for anything. But then I met you.. You changed my soul from the being as dark as night to as light as day. Everyday I wake up thinking how lucky I am to have you. I wonder how it was even possible for my Father to have created such a perfect, beautiful, and amazing being. I know our lives can be complicated at times but there is no one else I would rather have by my side.”

Chloe started to tear up while Lucifer took another deep breath. 

“I want to make breakfast for you and Beatrice every morning. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you everyday. I want to make love to you everyday. I want to live in the same house as you forever. I want endlessly tease you until you get that cute mad face then kiss you afterwards to make you forgive me. I want to marry you.” He spoke the last words softly as he pulled a crisp and shiny diamond ring out of his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. 

Chloe was in tears with her hands over her mouth, she couldn’t believe this was happening. The Devil, an actual Angel was proposing to her! This was the man she loved and would love forever, despite the difficulties she knew they were meant to be together.

“Yes. I will marry you Lucifer Morningstar.” She spoke in sobs as Lucifer got up and placed the ring on her finger. Chloe immediately fell into his arms with happiness and shared a kiss with her fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment any thoughts or suggestions! Also I will probably be posting every other day for this last part because I don't plan on having many chapters for it and I am still super busy.


	5. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer announce their marriage to Ms. Decker and Trixie. Despite the happiness of the child, the future mother in-law is not too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Mom, Trixie… We have an announcement to make.” Chloe began as the four ate dinner. She was holding Lucifer’s hand with a steel grip. Her mother always hoped that her and Dan would get back together so the Detective had no idea how she was going to feel about the engagement.

“Oh Dear you better not be pregnant.” Her mother started.

“No Mom I am not pregnant…. But.” She held up her left hand to show off the ring around her finger.

“You are getting married!” Trixie yelled happily as she ran over to look at the diamond. Lucifer sat with a smile on his face, pleased with the child’s reaction and still full of adrenaline from proposing that morning.

Penelope just sat and smiled then waited for Lucifer and Trixie to go to the living room to play with her new toys.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t rushing this?” Her mom began worriedly. “Don’t get me wrong, Lucifer is a great guy but what about Dan?”

Annoyed by the response, Chloe snapped back. “Dan is my ex-husband, I do not love Dan nor will I ever again. I love Lucifer and I want to spend the rest of my life with him no matter what you think. Trixie has even told me she loves Lucifer more than Dan!”

“Easy Chloe, I just would like to see him a couple more times before the wedding so I can get to know him. Surely you can understand why I have doubts, I barely know the man.” 

Chloe knew her mother was right. The only time Lucifer ever had sat down and talked with her mother was when they were working on the case regarding the dead Chef. They weren’t even dating at that time and Dan was there. Perhaps she should arrange a lunch for the two.

The two mothers cleaned up the dishes while watching Lucifer and Trixie play tickle monster around the house. Lucifer had come up with the game after Chloe complained about their wrestling matches. The tickle monster (Lucifer) would be on all fours, crawling around trying to find Trixie and when he found her, he would tickle her. It was probably one of the cutest things the two ever did in Chloe’s mind. 

Penelope would be staying at their house for a few more days until she headed back home so once Trixie was sent off to bed, the three adults sat in the kitchen with wine in hand.

After Chloe told the story of how Lucifer proposed they heard a few whimpers from the child’s bedroom. Lucifer casually got out of his seat and peaked into Trixie’s room.

“What was that about?” The grandmother asked.  
“Oh it's nothing, Trixie has had nightmares since the incident with Malcolm but they have gotten a lot better. For the first few months it seemed every night she would wake up crying in my bed but it suddenly changed to only about once every month or so after that. She is receiving therapy but whenever she has the nightmare Lucifer usually just goes in and talks to her.” Chloe replied.

“Being kidnapped surely can scar a child.” Her mother sighed.

“It’s not the kidnapping that she has nightmares about though. That night... Lucifer was shot and almost died. Then the next day he was kidnapped and proclaimed dead for two months. He almost died again once he came back… Then another time. Trixie loves Lucifer and it worries her that he gets hurt often.” She spoke softly.

“This is just another reason why I don’t think he is good for you Chloe. He is always in danger and almost dieing, it is not stable for you or Trix.”

Frustrated, Chloe defended Lucifer. “You know why he almost died Mom? The first time it was to save Trixie and I from Malcolm, the second time wasn’t his fault because his own Mother kidnapped him! Then when he had escaped his Mother was about to kill us and millions of other innocent lives but he risked his life so we all had the chance to live. The final time was when he was sick which he couldn’t control that.” Some of the stuff was a bit of a lie or not the full truth but since her Mother didn’t know that he was the Devil nor would she believe it, Chloe decided to leave those parts out.

“I… I had no idea. I am sorry Chloe, but what was wrong with his Mother? Did she have some sort of illness?”

“You could say that. She is dead now anyways so it doesn’t matter.”

Lucifer re-entered the room to join the two women but Chloe’s Mother said she was exhausted and went to bed.

“I heard some sort of argument, is everything okay with your mom?” Lucifer asked as they walked up to bed. Lucifer stripped down to boxers while Chloe threw on a baggy shirt and underwear. They simultaneously climbed into bed, Chloe wrapping into Lucifer’s embrace. 

“She just wants to get to know you better is all. I think you two should go out to lunch tomorrow.” Chloe uttered as her eyes became dreary.

“Very well, I don’t want you to have to worry about anything alright? You say jump, I say how high.” Lucifer spoke.

“Start by making omelets for breakfast, she loves those.”

The man let out a slight chuckle before dazing off into sleep.

\------------------------

Chloe’s alarm rang to her surprise. She never usually was able to sleep to the alarm because Trixie would wake her up. She flipped to awake the man next to her only to find the bed empty. Confused, Chloe got dressed for the day. Despite it being the day after Christmas, her and Lucifer had to work a case.

She walked down the stairs to see her Mother, Trixie, and Lucifer. Of course her fiance was cooking omelets while Trixie watched cartoons and her Mother read the paper.

“Someone was tired.” Lucifer said as he greeted Chloe with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back as he flipped the eggs in a pan, not caring that her mother was probably watching them.

They all sat at the table and discussed the plan for the day. Trixie was going to Dan’s for the day but would be back by dinner. Her daughter still had about a week before she had to return to school. Lucifer and Chloe were going to work but the Devil would meet his future in-law for lunch later. 

The two arrived at the precinct, ready for the newest case. All the coworkers admired the giant rock on Chloe’s hand, many congratulated the two then went back to business. They were looking into the murder of a fellow officer. His name was Jeremy Traverson and had been with the force for about twelve years.

Jeremy had been found in his apartment, shot once in head. He lived alone and had no living family members. There was no surveillance in the complex so there were absolutely no leads. The bullet had been pulled out of the man’s forehead but the killer left no trace of their DNA. With no bullet, DNA, or witnesses this case seemed like a lost cause yet Chloe did not want to drop it since she had personally known the officer.

Chloe and Lucifer spent the morning interrogating other officers who were close to Jeremy.

“Did you have any contact with Jeremy Traverson last night?” Chloe asked the officers partner.

“No.” Replied Officer Lloyd, making shifty eye contact.

Detective Decker continued. “Was he involved in anything dirty? Did he mention any enemies or someone in town?” 

“No.” The man refused to make eye contact.

“Surely we aren’t that ugly to look at?” Lucifer butted in with a smirk.

Caught off guard by Lucifer’s intervene, the officer tried to compose himself. “Oh well I got a really bad headache, probably gettin a cold. The lights are bothering my head.”

Lucifer didn’t pull back but continued to question. “Very well Mr. Lloyd. Now tell me..” He leaned into and entranced the officer in his eyes. “What do you desire most of all? What do you want more than anything in this world?”

The man in question fidgeted in his seat, starting to sweat.

“No… No I have heard about your little trick. It won’t work on me! I have nothing to hide!” He said as he pulled away from the eye contact.

Lucifer pushed even close and lowered his voice. “Is that so? Then you shouldn’t have any trouble looking straight into my eyes. Come on.. I know you want to.”

Officer Lloyd couldn’t fight the urge and gave in to the Devil. “Fine! Alright! I.. I want to get out of here.”

“Why?” Chloe entered the conversation once again.

“It is going to kill me!” He yelled in fear.

“What do you mean it?” Detective Decker pushed.

“I don’t know who it is but they are going to kill us all! He or she has just started with their escapade. Right before Jeremy died he called to tell me to run and that someone was going to take us all out for what we did.”

“Who is we and what did you do?”

“Some of us cops have a little… Group. It was harmless at first but now we.. We sell some evidence to thugs. I wanted no part of this but I needed the money to send my daughter to college! You have to understand, once I got enough I bolted but now someone has found out and is going to kill the whole grou--.” His face slammed on the table and blood seeped from his lips.

After an ambulance arrived Officer Lloyd was pronounced dead. He had been poisoned.

Lucifer approached Chloe before he was to leave for lunch.

“It must be the same guy who killed Jeremy.” He said.

“That is what I was thinking, we need to find out who the other dirty cops are. I am going to check into evidence locker surveillance to see if I can find anyone who has been frequently going there and taking out evidence. I am betting that the secretary for evidence is involved so I will have some of my most trusted coworkers keep an eye on him.” Chloe replied.

Lucifer leaned down to place on her lips before getting into his car. He wished he could stay especially with a cop killer about. Chloe was not safe at the precinct but he couldn’t take her out of her job. 

“Be safe Chloe, seriously do not trust any of the officers in there. Any one of them may be the killer.” He lectured.

\-------------------------------

Lucifer was going to be taking Penelope out to a nice resturant. He had reserved a window table and told the boss to make sure that all the waiters were on their best behavior. The boss owed him a favor of course.

“Lucifer this is a very nice restaurant you picked. How did you get us such great seating?” Ms. Decker said as she sat down at the table.

“Ah yes, a common question of the Decker girls. The woman who runs this establishment is a friend of mine and owed me one.” 

“A woman? You are not sleeping around while engaged to my daughter.” She teased.

Lucifer chuckled at the remark even though it annoyed him that the woman had such little faith in him. Just as he was about to remind her of his loyalty, Maria the owner appeared. Of course the woman was young and gorgeous so it probably didn’t look good on his part but he truly had never even slept with the woman.

“Luci it has been far too long!” She yelled with joy as she gave the man a hug

“Yes it has Maria! Thank you so much for setting this up on such short notice.” Lucifer smiled, Maria truly was a friend and not just someone who owed him a favor.

“I wish I could stay and talk more but I have to help out in the kitchen.” She spoke aloud but leaned in and whispered her final words. “Meet me in back once you are done, your little ones would like to see their Father.”

He nodded and sat back down. Even though Maria had whispered the last part, Penelope had picked up on it. Of course this man was unfaithful, she would call Chloe about it once she excused herself from the table.  
“So Ms. Decker, how has the retired life been treating you? Miss being behind the camera?” Lucifer began the conversation innocently.

Hiding her anger she faked her smile. This prick would get a piece of her mind soon but she would want Chloe’s opinion first before she did anything rash. “It is great, I get to sleep in and do whatever I want when I want. The best part is that I have a family to share my life with. At times I miss all the fame and filming but I thought it was time I gave the newcomers a shot.”

About a half hour of small talk passed until Lucifer decided to get into more serious conversation.

“I want to apologize for not asking for your blessing before proposing to your daughter. I am very.. Uneducated in a lot of traditions.” He spoke shyly.

Surprised by the sincere apology she genuinely smiled with forgiveness. “Oh don’t worry about it Dear, I married fresh out of highschool so I can’t say I was one for traditions myself.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, Chloe has never mentioned anything about her father… What was he like?”

“Why do you want to know?” She snapped without meaning to.

He kept himself from raising his voice but this woman was seriously irritating him with her lack of respect. “I just know that he meant a lot to Chloe and I want to make sure I am the man that he would approve of.” 

“Well he was an honest man who was very protective of his daughter. If she brought home a man who cheated on her or was a bad guy he would have thrown them out.” Emphasizing the cheating part.

“I respect that. Well if it is reassuring to you and your husband of late, I love Chloe and Beatrice. I would do nothing to hurt them in any way.”

Penelope could not believe these lies. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom while Lucifer took care of the check. She dialed Chloe’s number.

“Mom? How was your lunch with Lucifer?” 

“It is still sort of going on but this man is a pig Chloe! He has children with the owner of this restaurant and I am going to bet he never told you!”

“Mom why would you think that?”

“When the lady greeted him she whispered in his ear that the little ones wanted to see their father out back after our lunch.” 

“That is impossible.” Chloe spoke, but she was still worried. Did Lucifer really have children?

“No it is not! He is a playboy and you need to call of this engagement!”

“Listen to me! It is impossible because he is infertile.” Chloe yelled into the device.

“He was probably lying because he doesn’t want to have kids with you.”

“Lucifer never lies but if you are so sure then watch what he does out back. Facetime me so I can see it for myself.”

Following the orders she put her daughter on Facetime and hid her phone in her purse. Lucifer had paid the check and told Penelope he would see her at dinner.

Lucifer exited through a backdoor to meet Maria outside while the concerned mother followed and pulled out her phone so Chloe could see the whole thing.

“Where are they?” He asked Maria.

“In back, be careful I don’t want them to run off.” She replied as she popped open the trunk.

Three german shepherds jumped out of the trunk and toppled Lucifer to the ground then they proceeded to endlessly lick his face.

“They are dogs?” Penelope said in amazement, shocked to have been proven wrong.

“I told you he doesn’t lie mom.” Chloe snarked.

“That doesn’t make any sense, why would he have dogs with this woman? He must have a relationship with her.”

Maria and Lucifer did not notice the woman on the phone hiding behind the wall so they continued the conversation.

“Lucifer you know I have to leave soon and I can’t take them with me. I have two of them already set with homes but Rex doesn’t have one. If I can’t find anyone before tomorrow I will have to send him to a shelter where they will probably put him down due to the full capacity.”

“I don’t know if I can take him, hold on let me call my fiance… Maybe I can convince her to allow an extra member to the family.”  
“He is going to call you Chloe, call me back once he finishes the call with you.” Penelope said.

Chloe ended the call and awaited the ring from Lucifer, once it came she answered.

“Hey Honey, how was lunch with my mom?”

“I don’t think she trusts me yet, I see her hesitation and for your sake I will try my hardest to earn her trust. However, that is not why I called you. You see about two years ago I came across an abandoned litter of pups on the street. I brought them to the shelter where I met Maria who now watches over the three german shepherds. She is moving out of LA and into an apartment in Chicago where she cannot have dogs… So I was wondering if we could adopt one of them. Now before you say anything, I trained them myself in their puppy stages so they trust me and I know that the hound will behave.”

Chloe sighed on the line, Trixie would be thrilled to have a dog but it would just be so much work. Yet according to Lucifer the animal was already trained so that would be taken care of. 

“Fine.” She answered as she heard the man on the line jump up and cheer with glee.

“Alright I will see you at dinner with a new member of the family! I love you.” He said as he hung up.

Ms. Decker hadn’t left just yet and wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything final to prove that he had a relationship with this Maria.

Maria gave Lucifer a rather long hug as they said goodbye.

“Thank you for everything Lucifer. I will miss you… I will let you know when I come to town so I can see Rexy again.”

“I will miss you too Maria. I hope your relationship with your girlfriend works out.”

Of course she was a lesbian to top off how wrong her thoughts had been. Lucifer may actually be the great guy she has heard about… He was hiding something though and she would get to the bottom of it.

\------------------------

Lucifer arrived at dinner with a giant german shepherd. Trixie was overjoyed with her new pet and Rex seemed to bond with the child quickly. The Devil had trained his hound to protect so he knew that his faithful dog would keep his family safe.

“Can he sleep in my room Mommy!” Was Trixie’s first question.  
“I think that is actually a great idea.” Lucifer said. It really was, Rex could watch over her as she slept and maybe even help Trixie keep the nightmares away.

“Alright, but you two are in charge of walking him and picking up the dog poo in the yard.” Chloe said as she glanced at the accomplices smiling at each other with a look of success.

Nodding their heads in agreement, they all ate dinner peacefully. Penelope and Lucifer seemed to be genuinely getting along too.

Lucifer retired to bed earlier than usual, he definitely seemed tired but he was probably just exhausted from the day. After watching a movie with her mother, Chloe headed up to bed as well. 

\-----------------------

He stirred within his bed, this would be the tenth night without sleep. As much as he tried to fight it, the nightmares from his torture kept coming back, he had no idea what had triggered them but every time he closed his eyes the memories would flush in.

It was probably time he contacted Dr. Martin about this but it was far too late to drive to her office. Maybe she would answer a call? Lucifer quietly got out of bed and walked onto the back porch. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It was also rather cold outside so he threw on a sweatshirt over his bare skin along as a pair of basketball shorts. He was definitely turning into a domestic man.

“Lucifer why are you calling me this late at night.”

“I need to talk to you Linda, I probably should have called or stopped by sooner but I can’t take it anymore!” Lucifer yelled with a mixture of panic, exhaustion, sadness, and frustration.

“Breathe Lucifer, tell me what is wrong.”

Suddenly Ms. Decker burst out of the house in her pajamas. “Ha! I knew you were cheating on my daughter you bastard!”

 

Confused and on the verge of a panic attack Lucifer hung up the phone and tried to say something but couldn’t.

Chloe had heard the commotion and was now in the scene as well. “What is going on?” She asked annoyed.

“I just overheard him on the phone talking with some woman named Linda, he said he needed to see her and that he should of called earlier.” The lady yelled, so confident in herself.

Chloe couldn’t take this anymore, her Mother was so hellbent on proving Lucifer was a bad guy without even giving him a chance.

Her eyes fixed on Lucifer only to see he was as white a ghost and sweating. She could tell by the way his mouth was gasping that he was having trouble breathing too. Chloe’s priority was to help the man she loved so before responding to her mother she grabbed him before he fell.

“Luci? Honey? Come on talk to me what's wrong?” She said in a comforting voice. Then she put the pieces together… He had called Dr. Linda so he was obviously having a panic attack.

“It’s okay Lucifer you are safe now, you are home.” She whispered to him as she cradled him in her arms and repeatedly petted his head to make him feel better. It seemed to do the trick because after a few minutes he was breathing normally again, still he was sweating and uneasy but it was an improvement.

“Why don’t you go back to our room and call Linda, I will talk with my mother.” Chloe continued as she helped him stand up, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Immediately switching her comforting tone to her pissed off one she turned to her mother with full force. “I have had it with you! Linda is Lucifer’s therapist who helps him with his PTSD! I am tired of having to explain to you that he is faithful, loving, and a good man! I am going to marry him because I love him and Trixie loves him and he makes us happier than we have ever been! You do not have to like Lucifer but you will respect him! I expect you to apologize to him before you leave tomorrow, are we clear?” She yelled with anger.

Ashamed by her own actions, Ms. Decker slowly nodded her head. “Yes Chloe.. I am sorry about all of this, I just thought that Dan was the one for you but I am obviously wrong.” She then walked back into her guest bedroom.

Trying to pick up the pieces of the mess, Chloe now had to check on Lucifer. Once she heard him hang up the phone she entered the room and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” She said as she squeezed his hand.

“Better… Look I should have told you sooner but for about ten nights now I have not slept due to the nightmares.” He said as if he was ashamed of himself.

“It’s alright Lucifer, I know this is hard for you but just know that whenever these things happen I will be here and I want you to talk to me about it. Are the nightmares from your torture?”

“Yes. According to Linda it is normal for the memories to flash in my head every now and then even if I am not triggered.”

“Well let’s try to get some sleep now.” She finished the conversation as she crawled into bed with him. She wrapped herself extra tight around his body to help remind him that she was there even in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any thoughts or suggestions!


	6. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer begins craving action and blood after his long peaceful time with Chloe... How does he deal with it? And who finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever but work is literally killing me right now. I will try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. Enjoy!

Screams. Screams were all the man heard from beyond. Lucifer had grown accustomed to the sound after his time in Hell but ever since he has stepped on to the mortal plane he detested them. They reminded him of someplace he wanted to forget and not only that but a year ago he was the sad soul screaming. For what though? Were the blood screeching cries ones for mercy? Pain? Or was it just something that felt right to do?

Lucifer walked down the halls of his old fortress, basking in all the power he now held. Every soul was his to torture, every piece of land was his for the taking. He had demons and slaves at his feet, building him buildings and statues.

The power felt good, actually it felt pretty fucking amazing in his mind. Why had he not come back sooner? On Earth he didn’t have total control, everything was chaos and not the kind he liked. Sure he could get everyone to bend at his will and do whatever he asked. Well not everyone. There was Chloe Decker.

Ahh yes that is the reason he did not return. The mortal world was crazy and confusing and just plain stupid. But because he has Chloe, all the bad stuff is blocked out. Hell was just a fool's paradise, not true happiness. True happiness was when he was with Chloe and her daughter.

Wait a second…. What is he doing here in Hell if his lover is somewhere else? Suddenly the face of his Mother covered all of his vision and whispered softly into his face….

“Wake up.”

Lucifer jumped up in bed, feeling as if he had just been electrocuted. His heart was miles from his chest and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Looking around the scene he saw Chloe still asleep next to him, the clock read three in the morning so no one would be awake for a few more hours. He began to close his eyes to rest but who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to sleep after that.

The man tiptoed out of the bedroom making sure not to awake the woman he shared his life with. The house was pitch black and there was no sign of anyone else who might have woken up. He needed something to distract him, not the club or alcohol or smokes.

He needed action, violence, and fighting! He loved the peaceful life with Chloe but yearned to get his hands bloody. Maybe there was a case that Lucifer could look at and deal with the criminals himself… Chloe wouldn’t be able to stop him from fighting the bad guys with her “negotiation” speeches and she would never really know.

The mischievous Devil pulled out the most recent file about a cop killer. This would sure be an interesting case to close by himself but this was a personal case and he wouldn’t be able to just get people to forget about the man or woman who killed the lives of dirty cops.

No, he would just find some drug ring and beat them up until they learned their lesson. Not wanting to get his new suit bloody, or any evidence that he was out fighting, Lucifer changed into a black shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans along with some black combat boots. To add to this ensemble he threw on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

He slid out of the house then drove over to his club where he would be sure to find some druggies that could lead him to their dealers.

“You, dry mouth. Where do you get your fix?” Lucifer demanded to a man standing outside of his club with a needle in hand.

“You..You want me to hook you up?” The man chuckled as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

“Something like that, who sells you this stuff and where can I find them.”

“You’re not a cop are you?” The heroin filled man asked groggily.

“No I am not a cop.” Lucifer stated, he wasn’t lying because he was technically a consultant and not an officer.

“Oh well in that case… Head to that famous strip club and take a right, there will be a lone shipping container and inside is the guy.”

“Thank you, you sad sad man. As payment for your assistance I will pay to send you to the finest rehab if you’d like. Here is my card. Ta ta!” He said as he headed back to his car.

\----------------------

Dan had received a call from Chloe’s mother around lunch, concerned that Lucifer was cheating on her. He would do anything to get that monster out of his true love’s life, even if it meant following his every move. Lucifer had snuck out of the house so Dan followed him all the way to Lux to see what he was up to.

After listening to a mumbled conversation between the Devil and a heroin addict, he almost left until the man of the hour took a drive over to a club. Not just any club, a strip club. Pulling out his camera he took a few shots of Lucifer pulling into the parking lot and walking by. He was about to walk past the club all together until he received a call.

Dan watched a few annoyed facial expressions then saw the man turn around and walk into the club… This was going to be good.

He hopped out of his car along with his camera and was ready to catch this cheat red handed.  
\--------------------------

Lucifer frustratedly entered the strip club after getting a call from the human trash he had talked to earlier. Apparently the cargo container location had been busted so they were finishing up business at the club before they got out of town. He hated that he had to go into this place, he felt disgusting looking at a naked woman that was not his Chloe. He walked to the back making sure to avoid as much eye contact with the human sex toys as possible.

Of course the dealers were nowhere in sight so Lucifer had to ask one of the half naked waitresses where he could find them. After slipping her a twenty as a bribe she lead him into the back where he found a group of armed thugs.

“Hello gentlemen! I heard you are all in quite the shady business…. I own the club called Lux so I was thinking we could propose a deal. Meet me out back in five to discuss the details.” 

With that said he walked out of the building, noticing the confused looks on the criminals faces. Five minutes passed and Lucifer now hesitantly waited outside for his human punching bags to arrive.

Every single person who was apart of this little group came out to see him, but didn’t seem to look like they were going to negotiate. Each man started blasting bullets at the Devil without hesitation.

Lucifer just laughed as he saw himself spotless.

“You are going to have to try harder than that.” 

Dan watched as Lucifer took out each criminal within seconds. Okay so maybe Lucifer didn’t come here to cheat on Chloe but if she knew about this she would be quite upset.

As Lucifer turned to walk away with a grin on his face he was stabbed in the shoulder and shuddered at the surprise wave of pain. Being stabbed didn’t hurt him unless Chloe was nearby or if it was hell-forged. He turned his head only to see the face of Dan the Douche.

“How in the Hell did you get one of these and why are trying to kill me!” Lucifer yelled as he charged the frightened mortal.

“No Lucifer I swear it wasn’t me!” He begged.

“You are the only one here who knows I am the Devil so please explain to me why it wasn’t you!” The tall angry man spat as he winced in pain from the dagger wedged in his body.

“I.. I have pictures of who actually did it! See right here.” Dan bargained as he showed him the pictures of the culprit who then vanished after placing the knife in him.

“Fine I will let you pass on the grounds that you didn’t stab me. But that doesn’t explain why you are following me and taking pictures.” Lucifer demanded as he grabbed his prey by the throat.

“Ms. Decker called me yesterday morning saying she thought you were cheating on Chloe so I decided to follow you to see if I could find evidence!” The captured man yelled in terror.

“Is that so? Well then I am just going to take your camera and you will never speak of this night to Chloe, clear?”

“Yes! Very clear Mr. Devil sir!”

Lucifer dropped the frightened figure. “Oh don’t be such a baby.”

“Deal!” Dan preached as he handed Lucifer the camera along with all of the footage.

Lucifer drove to Lux to deal with the blade in his back. Maze would know who this demon was and he was going to deal with it as quickly as possible.

“What happened!” Maze yelled as Lucifer threw himself onto his couch. He had lost a lot of blood now and it was taking its toll. 

“I will explain later just help me patch this up before I bleed out.” He grunted.

Maze obeyed and grabbed the first aid kit from his bathroom. She cut off his shirt and the Demon’s jaw dropped at the sight. It was way worse than anticipated.

“Lucifer this is bad.” She managed to get out.

“The dimwit missed any organ that could kill me if ruptured so it can’t be that bad.”

“He wasn’t aiming to kill you, he stabbed the retractor muscle for your right wing. You can’t function your wings even if I patch up the bleeding.”

“Bloody… Get Rafe down here now.” He spoke as he began to feel dizzy.

With a quick prayer from the Demon, the Angel of Healing was in the room.

“By Father’s name what happened to you Luci?” The Angel expressed in surprise.

“I will tell you once this damned dagger is out of my back!” The Maimed Angel yelled in frustration.

Raphael quickly pulled out the blade then healed the wound itself. 

“I did the best I could Brother. The bleeding has stopped but I cannot seem to get the muscle to heal. It will have to repair itself which may take a while. Your left wing is free to move as you would like but do not even try anything with the right one until I clear you. I will check on it next week, farewell.” He said as he flew back off into Heaven.

“Does it hurt to move your arm?” Maze asked as Lucifer stood up with a slight face of discomfort when he moved his injured limb around.

“Argh.. Yes a lot actually. I should be able to push through it though, but that is besides the point.” Lucifer said as he pulled out the photo of the demon who had attacked him. “This is the demon that stabbed me, do you know who it is?”

“The picture is no good but I can sense the attackers aura on you.” She peaked around at the wound, occasionally sniffing the essence. “Male… Not a demon but a soul who took a demon’s body. He couldn’t have been sent to Hell more than three years ago.”

“I have a feeling who it might be.. Mazikeen I want you to take a trip to Hell and check up on Malcolm’s cage. If he is not there or you figure out who the soul is you report back to me immediately.” The Devil commanded.

The Demon nodded and grabbed a couple of blades out of her storage before departing. Lucifer drove back home after changing into his clothes from before. He still had about an hour before anyone in the Decker residence would awaken. He would do his best to hide his injury but he would not lie to Chloe if it came to that.

As he quietly entered the house he was relieved no one was awake. The sneaky man slid into one of his suits and rested a bit on the couch before anyone woke up.

“Lucifer what are you doing down here?” Chloe ask as she shook the sleepy man’s shoulder. His right one of course.

He ground his teeth at the sudden pain that awoke him from his cat nap, trying his best to hide the agony. “I couldn’t sleep so I just decided to wait until you all woke up. My body must still have been tired and took a quick nap.” Technically this was not a lie.

“Alright, more nightmares?” 

“Yes, nothing to worry about though Love.” He smiled to reassure her.

“I am always going to worry about you.” She said as she kissed his forehead then walked over to eat a leftover donut from the other morning.

“Dan is going to pick up Trix in about an hour so I should probably get her fed and dressed.” 

Lucifer nodded in response then poured himself some scotch as he sat back down on the couch. Their new dog came running out of the little girl’s room to greet his owner. The dog barked as he sniffed around the wound. Lucifer suddenly realized how lucky he was for the dog not to have awaken while he went out of the house that night. He knew it was because he had trained the dog to only respond to his scent when commanded but it still was a fortunate occurrence.

“Easy Rex, go outside now and stay in the boundaries I showed you last night.”

The hound barked in response and ran out through the newly installed doggy door. An hour later Dan arrived, Lucifer and Trixie laughed as the dog chased the man to the front door.

“Whose mutt is that!” Dan panted.

“Lucifer got us a dog!” Trixie cheered as she got ready to go.

“Oh, hello Lucifer. Nice weather we are having.” The former Detective said with a little fear in his voice.

“Yes very nice indeed, have a nice day now!” The Devil replied as he waved them off with his hand.

“Actually I need to talk to you real quick.” Dan said shyly.

Rolling his eyes, the Maimed Angel followed the man to his car where they could speak in private.

“How…. How is your arm?” The nervous mortal began.

“Fine, now what did you want.”

“I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Lucifer asked with his interest peaked.

“Just get rid of what is in this bag, without looking at it and I will owe you one.”

“What is in the bag Danny Boy?”

“Nothing important.. Just get rid of it without looking at what it is.”

“No deal, I will not get involved in your petty human masquerade.” He spat as he turned to head back to the house.

“Do it or I will tell Beatrice and Ms. Decker.” Dan said with a voice of confidence.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer turned with eyes full of rage and hell fire.

“You heard me, if you don’t do what I ask I will tell them.”

“But we made a deal, and you cannot break a deal with the Devil.” He defended.

“The deal was to not speak of it to Chloe, but if I told the other two.. It wouldn’t be my fault if they mentioned it to her.” The Douche smirked.

“You… You will not get away with this. No one survives a dance with the Devil, you pathetic man.” The angry man grunted as he snatched the bag out of his hands.

“Ta ta Lucifer!” Dan teased as he got into his car. Trixie followed after being told she could go out.

Noticing the enraged look on his face, Chloe began to approach him and find out what was wrong. However, she was cut off by her Mother who handed Lucifer an apology letter. The Detective watched as her fiance shook his head in response but obviously not too focused on what was happening. What did Dan say to him?

The thoughts were distracted when her mother hugged her goodbye.

“I will be anxiously waiting for the Save the Date! Once again, congratulations Dear and call me if you need anything.” Her mother said as she walked out to her car.

Once she was gone, Chloe hurried back inside to talk to Lucifer only to be interrupted by a call from work. Someone had turned in one of the biggest leading drug groups in Los Angeles that night and Chloe was needed to interrogate them to find out about other criminals they were inline with.

“I heard the phone call but I think I am going to sit this one out. I am not feeling too hot and I have some matters to deal with regarding Hell.” Lucifer spoke from the couch.

Chloe nodded, something was obviously wrong but she didn’t have time to find out right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and thoughts or suggestions!


	7. In a Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets himself into more and more trouble as this case goes on. Not only that, but when Maze returns from Hell... All Hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chloe had left for work while Lucifer sat on the couch, staring at the brown bag in front of him. What could Dan possibly have that was so important to get rid of? The Douche’s life couldn’t be that interesting. Every inch of him wanted to take a peek but his word was his bond and he would not break that reputation even for the idiot.

All he had wanted was one night out but of course things had to get complicated. His life had been simple for far too long, he wouldn’t be Lucifer if he didn’t find himself in a deep hole every once in awhile.

His phone rang as he pondered his plan to get out of this and it was Chloe.

“Hello Dear? Miss me already? I know I can be quite tempting sometimes.” He teased.

“Very funny Lucifer, but actually one of the thugs died on the way to the hospital so this case is for homicide now. I need you to come down and help interrogate these guys, none of them are talking.”

“Alright, I will be there in a flash.” He said as he hung up.

He was so sure he hadn’t killed one of them! It was one thing to beat them up but if one of them died, he was in big trouble now. Besides, the thugs saw his face and would know it was him the minute he walked into the room.

It was dark out so maybe he could change his appearance a little and they wouldn’t know? Just a little trim of the hair would do. He made a quick stop at the nearest parlor before getting to the precinct, and instead of wearing a suit he wore a white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. 

He hopped off of his motorcycle and walked inside the office being as casual as always. All eyes went to him as he entered the precinct.

“Oh good Lucifer you’re he-” Chloe began until she looked up and saw the man wearing a new outfit and his hair was way different. He had buzz cutted both sides of his head and the center was swooped up at the front. Had he really had that much hair to do all of that? His stubble was the same, and boy did he look sexy but why the sudden change? 

“You were saying Detective?” Lucifer interrupted her thoughts.

“Um why the sudden change of look?” 

He did his best not to lie and came up with a decent excuse. “Tired of the last one, I was too recognizable and I want to be seen as a different man for a little you know?” 

“Uhhh sure? Look let's just get in and talk to these guys and find out who attacked them.” Chloe said awkwardly as she brushed away the subject.

Lucifer nodded and followed her lead. They entered a room with one witness, he had been the leader of the operation. The man studied the Devil, it was almost as if for a slight second he could tell it was him but then changed his mind.

“Mr. White, who attacked you last night?” Chloe asked flatly.

“I don’t know.” The criminal replied.

“Can you describe the person or persons?” She continued.

“No, it was dark.”

“It sounds like you are defending whoever attacked you? Why is that?”

“Not man, monster.”

Lucifer immediately changed the question when he realized how bad this was turning.

“What do you desire most Mr. White? What dream keeps you going, gives you purpose?” He leaned into his eyes.

“I want to kill the thing that killed my son. Peter wasn’t supposed to be working with us that night and I never wanted him to get involved. He was innocent and now he is dead because of that man!” 

“You said he was a monster what do you mean by that? What made him so scary?” Chloe barged in.

“He was… Sir are you bleeding?” The man in question asked as he took one look at Lucifer. There was blood seeping from his wound and it was definitely showing through his white shirt. What was weird was that it stung… A lot... Which only meant one thing.

“It appears I am, just a moment.” Lucifer quickly escaped the room and ran to his motorcycle. In a matter of seconds he was gone. Chloe ran out of the building to stop him but he was gone before she could do anything.

\-----------------------

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer yelled as he ran into his penthouse, still bleeding profusely out of his shoulder. The man ran inside from the balcony, immediately noticing the blood he summoned for Rafael. Maze was still in Hell checking on Malcolm’s cage so The Devil wasn’t going to argue about the extra help he was receiving.

“I am not even gone for a day and you undo all of my hard work.” The Angel of Healing teased as he entered the room through the balcony.

“I didn’t do anything to it, your bloody work obviously wasn’t good enough.” Lucifer shot back, not happy about the current situation. Chloe had seen the blood, how was he going to hide this from her? If he tried to explain it she would find out that he killed a man and that was a definite NO on Chloe’s list. She only tolerates it if it is defense which it obviously was not in Lucifer’s case. He had actively gone out to hurt these men and one of them turned out dead. He wasn’t even happy with himself about it, the boy wasn’t completely innocent but he hadn’t done anything worth death.

He continued his case at the Angel who had tried to fix his wing retractor the previous night. “I thought it may have started bleeding because I was around Chloe so I left but it still is stinging. The last time I felt the pain like that was when… I cut off my wings.”

A silence went over the three angels. 

Amenadiel was the first to speak. “So you are saying that the demon who stabbed you tried to cripple your wings but he may have permanently damaged one of them for good?”

“Yes, my left wing still works but it is really no good without the right one.” Lucifer replied.

“I will speak with Father about this, hopefully it will heal on its own and this is just a side effect of the injury.” Rafael concluded as he flew out. Amenadiel decided to take his leave as well while his injured brother figured things out on his own.

This was a huge problem. Not the wing situation, but the whole killing a mortal thing. He swore he had left Peter alive, after seeing his picture he recalled checking the boy’s pulse to see it beating normally. Actually, he had barely even hit the kid before he was knocked out, there was no way he could have killed him. Someone else had to have been involved.

Lucifer called the precinct from an anonymous number where he was connected to Mr. White and a few other of the criminals. It took a lot of interrogation over the phone but he was able to figure out that Peter was in contact with some other person. Who they were, he had no idea but he must have been the one to kill him.

The mysterious contact and Peter had last met at a sandwich shop and he was about to head there to get some footage until Chloe entered the penthouse.

“What the Hell was that?” She demanded.

“Just an injury, nothing to be worried about.” Lucifer reassured.

“I am not going to ignore this! Lucifer you tell me what is going on right now, did you have something to do with the death of this Peter kid?” She stared him dead in the eye as if she was using his own trick on him.

Before he could respond Maze entered in a hurry, eyes full of fear. “Lucifer we have a big problem.” She exclaimed, ignoring the Detective.

He gestured to Chloe to ask her for privacy, his eyes also pleaded that he would explain everything later and he was sorry. Frustrated, she left and went back to the precinct to continue interrogation, their sketch artist had come in so soon they would know who did this.

“What is it Maze?” He turned his attention to the other current problem after making sure Chloe was out of the building and not eavesdropping.

“It is not Malcolm who took over the demon’s body.” She paused and obviously did not want to continue.

“Well then who was it?”

There was a sudden explosion in the penthouse, sending Maze and Lucifer off of the building.

\-------------------------

Chloe sat for hours as the sketch artist took pieces of the man from each witness. Each said short light brown hair with blue eyes. He was tall and built, no beard or anything. The man had been wearing a white suit. Chloe was relieved to hear it hadn’t been Lucifer who attacked them.

She exited the precinct and headed over to Lux, hopefully Lucifer would still be there. She definitely owed him an apology for thinking he had been involved in the case. As she drove she got stuck in loads of traffic which was unusual for the time of day.

When she approached Lux she realized that there were ambulances and firetrucks everywhere. Then when she looked up she saw fire and smoke coming from the level of Lucifer’s penthouse. A wave of panic washed over her as she shot out of her car. There were about five people injured, two of them had died on the impact of being blown from the building, the other was in a coma from the blast. She prayed that the two corpses weren’t Lucifer and Maze.

“Excuse me Ma'am you can’t be in here.” An officer stated.

Chloe pulled out her badge and he let her in. She first looked at the two corpses in bodybags, neither were Maze or Lucifer so that was good. After eavesdropping and looking around, the Detective figured out that Maze was in a coma but was going to live. Yet there was no sign of Lucifer. After a final look she noticed one ambulance she hadn’t checked, the worried woman ran over and saw Lucifer inside, face completely full of ash and bruised. She climbed into the ambulance and let the paramedics know she was his Fiance, they nodded in response and signaled the driver to go.

\-------------------

Lucifer awoke with a groan. Pain shot through his entire body and he seemed to be wrapped in multiple casts. Panicked, he tried to break himself free of his restraints.

“Calm down Lucifer I am right here.” The familiar voice spoke softly to him. He turned to gladly see Chloe right next to him.

“What happened? How long have I been out? Where is Maze?” Were his first words.

“Someone placed a bomb in your penthouse, five people were caught in it, two people died and another in a coma. Maze is also still in a coma, you have been out for a day.” Pausing for a moment to let that sink in, she then proceeded to continue on. “And we figured out who attacked the drug dealers by a sketch. I am sorry for thinking you had anything to do with it, but here is the picture if you want to look.”

He took a quick glance and felt as if he recognized the chap, yet he didn’t. But why was this sketch not of him if he attacked them? This must have been the guy who killed Peter.

“But I still want an explanation for the back injury.” Chloe demanded.

Alright, time for the truth he supposed. “Well you see I was attacked by some sort of demon the other night and he took out my right wing. We don’t know if it is permanently gone or if it is just having trouble healing yet.”

“We? You told other people about this before you told me? Lucifer what is going on?” Her eyes were full of hurt which killed him inside.

He sighed. “Two nights ago I woke up by another nightmare of my Mother, and I couldn’t fall asleep so I decided to go out and get a little action you know. It had been a while since I had actually gotten in a fight that I thought it would make me feel better. I tracked down the drug dealers and scrapped them up a bit but that was all. I even checked their pulses when I was done and each of them were clearly living. The man described in the sketch must have been the one to kill Peter.” He pleaded his case. “And I should have told you I just wanted to find the killer before I was thrown in jail or something because I was the one who attacked them.” Lucifer then continued the story of how he thought it was Dan who attacked him but it was actually a Demon who he was about to find the identity of until their penthouse exploded.

Chloe sighed in frustration. “Just tell me next time and I can take you to a boxing ring or something. I don’t want you getting hurt and you shouldn’t be doing vigilante work like that because you might end up in situations like this. And what are you going to do about this demon?”

“I don’t know yet, if Maze had been able to tell me who he was then this would be easy but obviously he was one step ahead of us. I just need to get out of these damn hospital trappings and then I can get to work. I have no idea where to start but I should be doing something.” He complained as he took off his casts.

“Lucifer you need to heal!”

“Maimed Angel, remember?” he said as he showed off his completely healed bones with only a few winces. His muscles were sore as Hell but he wasn’t going to admit that.

\--------------------------

After dinner at home and a little bit of wedding planning, the two received a call about the suspect. They had found someone who was identical to the sketch and wanted them to talk to him. They drove over to the precinct and walked in. Lucifer had gone back to his suit look, knowing that he wasn’t going to be recognized by any of the perps.

“He is in here.” The Lieutenant said as she lead them to the interrogation room. They followed until they entered the room to find what was an identical match. There was no doubt that this was the man who had killed Peter, but when Lucifer took a glance into the man’s eyes. He froze.

“Acanthite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnn.......


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acanthite has returned but what does he have in store for Lucifer? Is he good... Or evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Acanthite?” Lucifer spoke with a gasp. It couldn’t be, Acanthite had died eons ago by his hand. Why and how was he on Earth? Why would he have attacked the mortals?

“Hello Mr. Morningstar. It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?” The Angel or whatever he now was replied.

Chloe turned to Lucifer once she realized what was happening. He looked as if he was about to throw up and cry at the same time. His face was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wide with confusion. She could tell he wanted to touch his son’s face, feel that it was him and that this wasn’t a dream but if Acanthite had really killed the boy, he was in trouble.

“What...Why?” His father was able to croak out.

“Surprised are you? Well I best be on my way, I have work to do. I shall stop by your place tonight for a chat.” Acanthite said with confidence as he tried to leave the room.

“You can’t leave sir, you are a suspected murderer of the man known as Peter White. Know anything about that?” Chloe asked as she noticed Lucifer sit down with his face empty.

“Step aside human.” He demanded.

“I am Detective Decker and you will sit back down and will stay there until I tell you to move.” She fought back, not standing down to him.

“So is that how it is going to be?” The tall young man snickered as he grabbed her by the wrist. Chloe was no match for his strength and could already feel her wrist on the verge of snapping.

“Get off of her!” Lucifer suddenly yelled as he regained his focus, shoving his son of the woman he loved. “You will listen to what she has to say Ace!” He demanded with a Fatherly force.

The man suddenly turned into a little boy, terrified by his Father’s rage. Just as he was about to sit down he disappeared from the room in a mist.

“Damn it! I have to find him.” The Devil yelled out in frustration as he stormed out of the precinct. Chloe chased after him, he was in not in a good enough emotional or physical state to go off into danger.

She screamed out to him before he could get into his car, “Lucifer stop right now!” He suddenly snapped back into reality after hearing his name come from her voice. He sat down on the pavement breathing heavily. Things had literally gone from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds.

“What am I supposed to do? He is my son! Acanthite has no idea how to control himself, he already tried to attack you and who knows if he killed Peter! I need to stop this right now, I don’t even know how he is still alive.” He sighed a Chloe cupped his face with her hands.

“He said he is going to talk to you tonight so why don’t you see what he has to say. He may not have done anything and maybe he was just panicked after seeing my retaliation to him. It is going to be okay Lucifer, just remember you have me, Trix, Dr. Linda, Maze, Amenadiel, and others who are here for you if you need anything.”

He nodded, “But I will stay at my penthouse tonight, I cannot risk him finding about you or Beatrice just in case he is not here to play nice.” As much as Chloe hated that she wouldn’t be there with him, she knew it was for the best so she agreed.

\-------------------------

Lucifer paced back and forth on his balcony with a whole bottle of scotch in his hand. Alcohol never made him drunk or intoxicated but the burning sensation in his throat always eased him. It had been three hours since he had seen Acanthite and every second he worried. If his son truly had gone bad, the only way to deal with him would be to send him to Hell. He still loved his little boy of course but he had to think about more than just himself now, he had a new family that he needed to protect.

“Father, I have never seen you this anxious before. Surely I did not worry you too much?” The voice came from behind. It was Acanthite with his pearly white wings hanging proudly.

“My son comes to see me millions of years after I supposedly killed him and was arrested for being suspected of murder? What is there to worry about?” Lucifer teased.

“The humor surely has never changed. However I am sure you would like some answers, you see when your Mother forced you to kill me with the cursed blade I didn’t die, my soul was sent into the actual blade itself. Once you killed her, the curse was lifted and I was reincarnated, I spent the first few months regaining my memory and becoming accustomed to recent times. Spending so long in a tiny sword can do that to you, I still have a knot in part of my soul that I can’t rub out, mind getting it for me?” He joked back, managing to crack a chuckle from his Father.

“Your humor has not changed either Ace. I am thrilled to see you but I still need to know why you were accused of murdering a boy?” Lucifer said, trying not to loose sight on the task at hand.

“I did not kill him and nor did you. When you attacked the men they would have been able to draw your sketch out unless someone tampered with their memories and changed what they had saw…”

Lucifer was touched by the selflessness, he had forgotten how loyal his son had always been to him. “So you sacrificed yourself so I would not get into trouble? You know I really missed having you around, you were the only one I could ever truly trust in Heaven.”

“And what about now? Surely you have new people in your life or else you wouldn’t stick around Los Angeles for so long.” The child pried.

Immediately letting his guard down, Lucifer replied in honesty. “I actually have a Fiance, you met her at the station.”

“Detective Decker? No wonder you jumped to her defense when I almost crushed her bones into gravel, sorry for that by the way.” He said with an embarrassed blush.

“You should meet her again sometime, I have told her a lot about you. She even has a daughter who is about nine years old and reminds me a lot of you.”

“That sounds wonderful Father.” Acanthite said as he gave Lucifer a very overdue hug.

\------------------------------

“Is it done?” Dan asked on the phone.

Exhausted, and quite frustrated that he called him so early Lucifer snapped back. “No I haven’t gotten rid of the bag Douche, are you going to tell me what it is yet?”

“Nope, and you better do it soon or else I will tell about your late night activities...” The evil man sneered.

“Who is calling you so early?” Chloe spoke in the background.

“Oh it is just your Ex-Husband who is still trying to blackmail me but little does he know that I already told you about the other night.” Lucifer grinned.

“You what! I want that bag back right now Lucifer and don’t you dare look inside of it! I am getting into my car as we speak!” And with that said, Dan hung up.

Chloe giggled at Dan’s failed attempt to beat the Devil in a game of dirty deals. She cuddled up into her lover's embrace as he sighed and held the bag in his free hand. Suddenly a devious look smeared across his face as he turned to look at Chloe.

He spoke slyly, “You know, the deal was that I could not look in it but he never said anything about you looking and then telling me…. This is why I used to write out deals because honestly there needs to be fine print nowadays if people think they can screw me over.”  
Nodding her head with a tiny smile, she grabbed the bag and opened it only to find it empty. She told him and his face was shocked, he ripped it from her hands and inspected the bag thoroughly. All that was there was a liquid residue which must have come from whatever was in the bag before. Someone had come into his home without them knowing and taken something of his. How was this possible? He had a trained dog, security alarms, and Maze sweeps the house every day.

Dan burst into the bedroom to see the two lovers with puzzled faces. The bag appeared to be empty, his accomplice must have stopped by earlier.

“Well I guess I will be taking this bag back..” He began as he went to grab the pouch.

“Not so fast, why don’t we take this liquid down to the lab and see what it is?” The Detective spoke up from the bed.

Lucifer agreed and kept the bag from the desperate man’s grasp. After physically forcing the Douche out The Devil went back to bed but secured the mysterious bag and its liquid in a spare evidence bag. To be extra careful he stayed up with it in his arms, he needed to be extra careful if there was someone who was able to slide in and out of his house so easily. No one was going to hurt his family.

\-------------------------

“How was your talk with Acanthite last night? You didn’t seem to upset when you came home.” Chloe asked as the three ate breakfast at the table.

“It was amazing actually, he sacrificed himself for me so I would be innocent.” He continued to explain the rest of his conversation with his son and even added that he would be coming over for dinner that night.

“Who is Acanthite?” Trixie chimed in. The two adults gave each other confused looks, not sure what to say. Chloe took initiative in the answer, not wanting to make Lucifer uncomfortable.

“He is Lucifer’s long lost son.”

“Wait so you were married before you met Mommy? Am I going to have a brother!” She yelled with excitement and glee in her eyes.

The man of the house took over. “No, I was not married but he was created by my Father and I raised him while I was still in Heaven. And I wouldn’t necessarily consider him your brother, maybe an Uncle? Like Amenadiel. I doubt Ace will be staying long anyway, Father will call him up soon.” Lucifer sighed sadly, he didn’t want to say goodbye to his son once more.

Satisfied with the answer, Trixie went to her room to get ready for school. Chloe sensed the depressed sensation that took over her Fiance so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. She couldn’t even fathom what he was going through right now. He thought his son was dead, he had killed him, but now he was back and soon Lucifer would have to say goodbye again. Just imagining anything similar happening with Trixie broke her heart.

“It is quite alright Detective, I need to have a talk with Father about all of this anyway before my son goes anywhere. I have no idea what Pops has in store, he may have even known that Acanthite was trapped in the sword.”

“While you do that I will get this bag from Dan tested, something tells me he is involved in something bad. I am not even letting him take Trix until I figure out what is going on.” 

Lucifer agreed with the woman’s decision and was about to leave for Heaven when he realized he was missing a crucial part of his transportation. His right wing. He might as well check on Maze because that is where he would find Amenadiel who could give him a ride up.

“How is she doing?” He asked as he approached Amenadiel who sat impatiently next to the unconscious demon.

“She is alive and well but they have no idea when she will awake. Something fishy is going on if this bomb was able to knock out a demon for so long.” The Angel replied with exhaustion, he must have not slept this entire time. His heavy eyes definitely showed that.

They chatted a bit about how Acanthite was back which surprised Amenadiel a lot. He actually smiled happily for once, everyone had loved Ace. When Amenadiel realized the gravity of the situation he flew Lucifer up to Heaven, despite the Devil’s rantings on how he was holding him like a baby. They reached the throne room where The Archangel decided to wait outside so his brother could speak to their Father in private.

“Father we have a lot to discuss.” Lucifer entered.

“I know Luci, I did not expect this to happen… I had no idea your Mother’s magic had been so powerful. How is he? Has he shown any sign of corruption?” The divine being spoke with concern.

“What? Of course not! And why are you asking me if you can see practically anything.” He asked bewildered.

“Acanthite was embraced by dark powers for so long his soul may have been tainted, I can no longer watch over him thanks to some of your Mother’s spells that have not worn off. You must be careful and keep a close eye on him, I trust you to do the right thing if anything happens.” He demanded.

Lucifer could not believe what he was hearing. “You are asking me to kill my son.. Again! How could you tell me such a thing?”

“You may not need to, as long as he shows that his soul was not corrupted.” His Father defended.

“And so what if it is! He could become a Maimed Angel like me, become pure again. I am not going to kill Acanthite no matter what he does, I believe he is good.”

“I am not saying he isn’t good, I am saying he could be bad and if he is he needs to be taken care of. Lucifer, I do not think you understand how rare you are.. It is practically impossible for a Maimed Angel to occur and I am God! I am known for miracles, and it would take a lot more than one of those to create another Maimed Angel. Now enough of this, I am sure you would like your wings repaired.”

Brushing off his anger the Devil responded calmly. “That would be nice.”

“I am afraid that I cannot make that happen.” The man spoke nonchalantly, obviously not seeing how annoying he was being to his son.

“What! What is wrong with you?” Lucifer enraged as all the anger flushed back in.

“A Maimed Angel’s wings can only be repaired if the Angel commits a highly pure and divine act. Don’t complain to me, I didn’t make the rules. Well actually I did but none the matter, that is what you must do if you want to fly again.”

Giving a large sigh, Lucifer waved off his Father then trudged out of the building. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is going on way longer than expected.. Oops.


	9. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs to figure out what he is going to do about Acanthite. With the request from his Father to kill him, but his heart not wanting to experience such pain again, what was the right path? Is Acanthite even dark like they think he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I tested the liquid from the bag at the lab, it is some sort of foreign poison that stops the heart in a matter of seconds. Forensics have never seen anything like it.” Chloe said as they prepared dinner, Acanthite would be over soon to eat with them but Lucifer couldn’t shake the conversation he had with his Father. He wasn’t going to kill his own son! Again! Hopefully Ace was still pure and it wouldn’t have to come to anything drastic like that.

“Hmm.” He nodded in response, barely paying attention due to his own thoughts.

“I am guessing the item in the bag was a syringe or something and Dan must have used it to.. Kill someone. He couldn’t have killed someone? It could just be a favor for an old friend to get rid of it, right?” Chloe worried for her ex-husband. Well less for her ex-husband and more for her daughter’s father.

Lucifer gave the same distant nod as a reply.

“We need to talk to him about what is going on before the station gets involved. I am hoping no one was killed with the serum but I don’t even know Dan anymore.” 

The Devil didn’t even bother to nod at that response, he was still figuring out a way to see if Acanthite’s soul was dark or not and if it was, how he would deal with it. Killing him was not an option, but maybe sending him to Hell? No, that is a fate worse than death and Lucifer knew that first hand. Maybe he could train with Michael or Amenadiel to put him back on track? Who was he kidding, Father would never let Acanthite through the Golden Gates if he sensed even a tiny bit of darkness.

“Are you even listening to me?” Chloe snapped as she grabbed the man’s empty face. It did the trick because Lucifer immediately stepped back into reality.

“Of course Dear, serum kills people and Dan has it, Dan may have killed people with it, we need to find out. That sum it up?” He replied exhaustedly.

The Detective just sighed at the man’s weirdness, what was he thinking about? Just as she began to question, there was a knock at the door. Luci rushed to get it and let his son into his home. Acanthite was wearing a white suit jacket, a black undershirt, and white pants. The exact opposite color of Lucifer’s suit.

“Nice place you got Pops! And you must be Chloe, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was quite uncalled for.” He said as he shook her hand.

“No worries, Lucifer was like that when he first started working with me.” She teased her Fiance.

“Was not!” The man whined like a child.

“Lucifer! Is this Uncle Ace?” Trixie came barging into the room, but instead of giving the newcomer a hug she hid behind Lucifer.

“Yes it is, why don’t you sit at the table Beatrice while your Mother and I finish cooking dinner.” Lucifer said as he kneeled down to the girl's height and planted a kiss on her forehead. Of course the child would do anything for her future step-dad without complaint so she seated herself at the table.

They all ate their dinner peacefully without saying a word. The food was too good to avoid eating for simple conversation. Trixie was exhausted once she finished her cake and went straight to bed, odd for the child but everyone had an off day every once in awhile.

“So how long do you plan on staying here with us mortals?” Chloe asked, trying to break the ice.

“I have no idea, I guess I will stay until Grandfather summons me. I tried to fly up there once but for some reason I couldn’t get there, I must just be out of practice with my flying or lost the way.” Acanthite answered as he sipped his wine.

“Where exactly are you staying? How are you making money here?” Lucifer butted in as a concerned dad.

“I am staying in an apartment that I purchased, and my current profession is playing music at some fancy restaurant. It is actually quite enjoyable, I get free meals and they have the nicest pianos and guitars to play.”

It didn’t sound like Acanthite was doing anything a dark souled Angel would do, of course his Father was wrong. He probably just wanted to ruin Lucifer’s nice dinner with his son by worrying him.

A few hours later Ace took his leave. The whole dinner had gone great, they were all laughing and telling old stories about their adventures. It felt like the old times when they would have to set up camp on a quest and they would tell scary stories around the fire. Or when they would play tag around the Throne room, his Father had hated when they did that but how could you raise a child without a little fun?

“Why were you acting so weird before he came?” Chloe interrupted his happy thoughts.

“Just something my Father said, it doesn’t matter anymore though. He was wrong.” Lucifer spoke sharply and hostile. Worried about her lover, she took his hand and turned on their favorite TV show to hopefully calm him down. They loved watching Chopped together, it made sense because of Lucifer’s passion for cooking and she pretty much liked any sort of TV competition.

“Why would they chop that woman! Her lamb was far better cooked than his! He barely seasoned the animal!” He yelled at the screen, causing a laugh to erupt from Chloe’s lips. “Oh, so now you enjoy my suffering?” He teased as he grabbed his Fiance and wrapped her in his arms and began to tickle her.

“Stop!” Was all she was able to get out in between her laughs, but she knew there would be no mercy from the Devil.

\------------------------------------------------

“What is this Dan?” Chloe demanded from the man in front of her, she was at lunch with the culprit and Lucifer. Her ex-husband had a look of guilt on his face, but he wouldn’t budge.

“I can’t tell you.” He said.

“And why not Danny Boy? Is this from some friend of yours? Or did you use this venom yourself?” Lucifer accused.

“I can’t tell you.” Dan said again.

“Why?” The Detective took control of questioning once more.

“I can’t tell you why.” His face no longer was filled with guilt but annoyance. Lucifer reciprocated the feeling and leaned in close.

“Tell me now.” He threatened. In response, Dan pulled out a knife and stabbed Lucifer’s hand that had been rested on the table. The Douche ran fast out of the restaurant and when Chloe went to look for him, he had disappeared.

“For fucks sake!” The Devil yelled as he winced at the pain in his hand. He couldn’t get the knife out easily for it had gone straight through his hand and the table. All he could do was hope for the ambulance that Chloe called would hurry.

\------------------------------

They walked into the house that night, Lucifer with his hand wrapped but blood seeping through the cloth. He had tried to contact Rafe so he could heal it quickly but it was no use, the Angel hadn’t replied. Chloe was of course exhausted so being the gentleman he was, he lead her to bed despite her efforts to let her watch after him.

He wouldn’t be able to sleep, not with a psycho man on the loose. All he could do was distract his mind by filling out wedding invitations. The list was short and sweet, just like Chloe had wanted it.

Lucifer had only invited Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, and Acanthite if he was still there at the time. Chloe had invited her Mother, The Lieutenant, a few other coworkers, some old college friends, her cousins, aunts, and uncles. He never even really knew her family was so big, he would have to be on his best behavior the week of the wedding if he wanted to stay on their good side. Not like Chloe would care though, she never mentioned them anyways, she was only inviting them out of courtesy.

“Watcha doin?” Trixie slowly creeped out of her room and sat next to him on the couch, cuddling into his welcoming embrace.

“Wedding invitations and seating arrangements, quite boring actually but someone has to do them.” He sighed.

“When is the last time you saw your son? Is he an Angel too? Is he going to live with us?” The girl bombarded him with questions.

Lucifer paused and thought, these questions were all very reasonable but why did he not want to answer them? For some reason he wanted to shield this child away from his past life, but why? A question for Linda indeed. He noticed the little spawn still looking up at him so he gave her a simple answer like he always did. 

“Eons ago, yes, and I don’t think so. Why are you up so late anyways, more nightmares?” He worried, he hated when his little one couldn’t get a good night sleep. She was so pure and innocent and deserved to have the best life possible, not enough sleep wouldn’t do.

“No, I just heard you come in and couldn’t fall back asleep. What happened to your hand?” Beatrice suddenly had a look of fear as she saw all the blood soaked in his bandage. He gave her a big hug and kissed her on the nose.

“I am alright Dear, just a little flesh wound from a… Criminal we came across today.” There was no way he was telling her that her father stabbed him in the hand and was going crazy.

“Was it Daddy?”

How had she figured it out? What was he supposed to say to that? He wasn’t going to lie that was for sure. “Yes.. It was. He is not in a good place right now but we will find him and make sure he gets better.” Lucifer answered with as much truth as possible.

“Ok, I don’t want him to go to jail again but I understand if he has to. Bad people need to be punished for doing bad things no matter who they are, because if bad people get away with doing bad things then they will continue to hurt good people who do good things.” The child depressingly summed up the situation and her thoughts on it.

He completely agreed with the statement, he had always lived by a similar code. Bad people get punished, whether they are a Father, Mother, Daughter, or…. Son.

Funny how things always come full circle when he was with Beatrice. Just because Acanthite was his son didn’t mean he should get away with having a dark soul. It wasn’t fair but sometimes that is how things had to be, so if the time came where he had to kill his son again… He would.. Maybe. This was all far too complicated, he needed to talk to Linda.

After putting Trixie back to bed and finishing the wedding chores, he gave Linda a quick call and drove down to her office. 

“What seems to be troubling you Lucifer?” Dr. Martin began as she settled into the seat, still in her pajamas. It was one in the morning though so he didn’t mind the attire.

“A couple of things, first of all I am having trouble talking to Beatrice about my son.” He complained.

Linda had heard about the son from previous appointments yet it was always so weird to think about Lucifer once raising a child all on his own. “Well it is probably because you don’t like the old life you have and you don’t want Trixie to know about it. However, if you truly trust the girl you should not be worried about her being disappointed or afraid of you. She loves you.”

“I suppose, but I should probably wait until she is older to tell her I killed my own son. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to to tell her stories about us though.” Lucifer concluded.

“Very good, now what was the other thing?”

“I may need to kill my son again. He could possibly be a very bad man and only I will be able to stop him by killing him.” 

Linda still was not believing to the whole Devil thing so she tried to understand his metaphors. This statement seemed pretty clear though. “Why don’t you go to the police or change his behavior?” She tried to find another solution to his problem.

“He could kill every single person in that precinct with a snap of his fingers, he is as powerful as me if not more since he has none crippled wings. And according to my Father he is too far gone to change if he is as bad as we think.”

“So your Father is making you do this? I thought you hated your Father, what makes you think listening to him is a good idea?” 

“Because as much as I hate to say it, he is right. If Acanthite is completely dark souled then I have to take him out or else he will wreak havoc everywhere. There are innocent people’s lives at stake if I do not kill him.”

“Lucifer, you are his Father. You know him better than anyone and I believe he can still have a second chance. From what I have heard about your dinner, he seems to be doing good.”

With a sigh and nod as a response Lucifer left the office, knowing he was not going to get anywhere with a naive human mind. Not only that he had a wedding to plan, a busted hand, he needed to figure out how to get his wings back, a crazy man on the loose, and an unsolved murder case.

Who murdered Peter White? The only people there were his criminal family who would not have laid a hand on the boy, he had spent hours looking into the souls of the men but found no sign of wanting to kill Pete. Who else could have done it? The paramedics? No, he had been proclaimed dead before even getting into the ambulance. Then who else was there!

Dan. Dan was there, Lucifer had not seen him leave and Peter had died suddenly. The serum. The Douche had put the serum into the boy to kill him! But why, there had to be some explanation. Using all the detective skills he had, Lucifer thought back to the moments he had seen Dan after the incident. Nothing was more out of the ordinary than it had been…. Except the knife! The knife had been hell-forged! Who could have given Dan a hell forged knife? 

Maze could not have because he had other demons watching her on her trips to Hell ever since she betrayed him and the knives were used against him. Amenadiel nor any of his brothers had entered or left Hell recently either. So who did it… There was only one person.

“Finally figured it out Father?” A voice spoke from behind and held a knife to Lucifer’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing cliff hangers, sorry.


	10. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, enjoy!

Chloe awoke to an empty bed, Lucifer must have been up making breakfast. She hopped in the shower then proceeded to apply her makeup and get dressed for the day. Despite all the craziness going on, mornings with her family were always peaceful and happy. 

“Mommy where is Lucifer?” Trixie asked as Chloe walked down into the kitchen. Where was he? He never usually went out without leaving a note or something.

She called his cell. No answer. Called Lux. Lucifer hadn’t been seen all night. Called Amenadiel. Hadn’t seen him. Called anyone who would know where he was until she finally got an answer from Linda.

The Doctor was worried after she heard Chloe was not able to find the man. “He came in late last night to talk about some things but then left… That’s odd.” 

“What? Is he at the office?” The Detective demanded answers.

“No, his car is still in the parking lot from last night, it’s empty but… There is blood on the door.” 

Shit… Shit… Shit! Is all Chloe could think. After instructing Dr. Martin to leave the scene and stay safe, she drove over. There was just a small patch of blood, probably from a blow to the head but nothing fatal. There was a tiny trail of blood leading to the back of the building, Chloe followed with her gun at the ready. The trail ended near a dirty man who was eating the dead carcass of a deer. The man was paranoid and turned quickly to see who was watching him.

“Dan?” She exclaimed as she saw his face.

“I didn’t want it to go this far…. I just wanted to kill all the bad cops so maybe you would love me again. Then he came and I can’t get his voice out of my head! He made me kill Peter then stab Lucifer in the hand and now he is making me do this! Please end this insanity! Kill me now!” The man begged, face full of dirt, lips and hands smeared with blood from the animal he was currently devouring.

“Dan… You have to tell me where Lucifer is, then we will help you get better.” The Detective negotiated in the calmest voice possible. This thing was not her ex-husband, the father of her daughter. Even if he had killed Peter because of Acanthite, he killed all of those dirty cops on his own, that was an issue for later though because now she needed to find the man she loved.

“Don’t worry Chloe, I will take you to him.” And before she could fire her gun, he had leaped on top of her and knocked her unconscious.

\-------------------------------------------

Lucifer’s eyes opened in a room that was way too similar. He was back in the cellar he had been tortured in, but how had he gotten here? And why was he back in the cage? Memories flowed back into his head, Acanthite had knocked him out after he found out he had murdered Peter White and now he was here. 

 

A soft groan broke him out of his thoughts, he turned his head to see Chloe chained to a pole across the room.

“Chloe? Love, are you alright?” The Devil anxiously asked.

“Wha…. Where are we? Oh my God it smells like a slaughterhouse in here… There is so much dried blood.” The Detective continued to groan from the slight pain in her head.

Ignoring the God comment he answered her. “This is where my Mother tortured me, it seems it never got cleaned up after I left.” He scoffed, trying to use humor to keep himself calm.

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing and seeing. How could someone survive so much blood loss? Well Lucifer wasn’t really a someone she supposed. There were used tools everywhere… Blood crusted whips, daggers, and some things she had no idea what they were, were scattered across multiple tables in the room. She could see the scratch marks in the wooden table that must have been where Lucifer was tortured. He hadn’t deserved any of this, from his Mother no less and now what was going to happen to them?

“Hello Papa! Glad you are awake, ah Chloe you have awoken as well! Perfect!” Acanthite cheered sinisterly as he entered the room.

“What the bloody hell do you want son? I know your soul is darkened because of being trapped in the sword for so long but I know you can fight it! This is what I trained you for as a child, fighting the evil even if you don’t know it is there!” Lucifer begged his little boy who had grown into a monster.

“You think I am doing this because my soul wants me to? I am doing this because you left me to suffer while you were enjoying your life! I sat in darkness for millennials wondering when my Father who claimed to love me so dearly would come! You failed me and now you will pay!” He replied in anger.

“Enjoyed my life? Once I finished mourning the loss of my son I was sent to Hell where I was forced to torture evil souls! Do you think I liked hearing the screams of depressed spirits and the pleads of forgiveness from the innocent children whose only sin was taking their own life? If I had known there was a way to save you I would have done it in a heartbeat. I held your cold dead body in my arms, and I have had to live with the fact that I was the one who ended your existence. I cried for hours in The Field, I never let go of you until each one of your feathers disintegrated from the Heavens.” The father cried.  
These subtle words caused hesitation within the evil Angel’s heart. But that had to be a lie, his Father had changed into the Devil, a man who only lies even to his loved ones. Continuing with his plan, Acanthite uncuffed the Detective from the pole and forced her upon the table of torture. Not once did Chloe speak, knowing she would only make matters worse for the Father and Son.

Lucifer continued to plead. “How does this make you feel better? How will torturing an innocent prove that I am the evil one? You killed innocents Ace! I never raised you to do this.” 

“This isn’t about me being evil or not, this is me getting vengeance on the man who left me to die!” Acanthite screamed as he picked up a knife and slowly cut open Chloe’s shirt. He slowly slid the knife up and down her skin. “Where should I start? How about I give you two lovers matching scars?”

Lucifer had eyes full of hellfire and was using all of his strength to break through the bars but had no luck, they had been forged in Hell then enchanted to make them almost impossible to bend. “Don’t do this, you can torture me all you want but please keep your hands off of her.” He needed to stay as calm as possible if he was going to strike a deal with his son.

“But this is the worst form of torture for you. Your body has become accustomed to all of this pain but your mind would never be able to handle the guilt of a loved one being hurt, trust me I know.” He grinned wickedly and sliced a small cut into Chloe’s stomach. She couldn’t help but scream in pain, hell forged weapons caused a burning sensation when inflicted on mortals.

“No!” Lucifer screamed in rage as he suddenly transformed into his true and complete Devilish self. Not even Chloe had seen it before and it was frightful.

His height grew about two feet, skin turned into molted and burning flesh. His muscles amplified so much it seemed as if the skin was going to tear. He almost looked like the Incredible Hulk but a bit leaner.

Using all of his might, Lucifer placed his hands on the bars of his cage and smiled as the metal melted away with ease. This caught Acanthite off guard, and he immediately ran for his sword yet he was no match for the Maimed Angel even when he couldn’t use his wings. Ace was as strong as Lucifer when he was his regular Angel self but no one had ever known that Lucifer could turn into this beast that could probably squash any other Archangel with his thumb.

The Devil grabbed every single blade in the room and corned his son. With multiple wrist flicks the boy had been pinned to the wall by knives. 

“Father, there is no need for this. I see I have wronged and I promise I will never hurt you or Chloe or her child again.” Acanthite smiled sheepishly, hoping he could convince his Father with his lies as The Devil placed a knife to his throat.

“Do you remember the first thing I taught you when we were learning about what to do if we were ever questioned by enemies on our missions?” Lucifer smirked, returning to his regular mortal form.

With a sigh the child replied. “How to lie.”

“Yes, now if I can recall you displayed almost every sign of a lie. Sweating, smile was too innocent, stuttering, and the fact that I have a sharp object at your throat does not aid your case.” 

“So you are going to kill me and send me back to Hell? Should I just expect you to kill me everytime I visit then?” He teased trying to humor the situation, but boy did the words sting.

Swallowing every ounce of regret and guilt he had Lucifer finally spoke out. “There won’t ever be another visit and for that I am sorry. It is my fault that your soul turned into this and now it is my responsibility to put it to an end. Just know that I love you very much.” 

And with that, Lucifer ended the life of his son for the second and final time. He wanted to sit there and cry like he had last time but he had a detective to take care of. Rushing to her side as she held her shirt to the wound to stop the bleeding, he picked her up and ran out of the cellar.

It was funny how the place he was tortured had been under a nightclub in Los Angeles, people could never have heard his screams over the loud music. It was daytime so the place was empty but once he ran into the street, crowds of people ran to his side to help the bleeding lady.

Everything was such a blur, he didn’t even realize he was suddenly sitting next to the hospital bed of his lover. She had undergone surgery since one of her organs had been slightly severed, they believed she was going to come through alright but Lucifer never trusted doctors.

Trixie and her Mother were on their way over, and sure enough Ms. Decker would find some way to blame him for this. Well technically it was his fault, just like every other time Chloe almost died or got injured. Why did his life suck so much? Why couldn’t he just be left alone with his family and never be bothered? Why did everything he cared about always die or get hurt?

“Lucifer!” Trixie entered the room and jumped in his lap, it was the middle of the night so the child was exhausted and still in her pj’s. He hid all of his emotions, he had to be strong for the girl.

“There there Beatrice, your mother will be just fine.” He whispered softly into her ear as he stroked the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

“How did this even happen? I thought you were supposed to be some strong guy who could protect my daughter!” Penelope broke in, aggravated.

“I have saved her on countless occasions Ms. Decker so with all due respect please remain calm, the little one just fell asleep in my arms.” Lucifer grunted, trying to hold back the urge to scream at this woman who had no faith or trust in him.

“Really? How can I count on you when you constantly are getting into trouble with your family? Your Mother is off her rocker from what I hear so how can I expect her not to come and kill us? And what about this son I heard about who may have killed some gang member?” The mother demanded. 

Full of rage, Lucifer set down the child in the bed next to her Mother and walked out to the bathroom. He could not scream at his future mother in law if he wanted to happily marry Chloe. He splashed his face with water and took a few deep breathes just as Dr. Linda had taught him, then the woman of the hour burst into the bathroom with a look of fire in her eyes.

“There is no way you are avoiding me Mr. Morningstar!” She yelled at him, luckily they were the only two in the bathroom so no one else could hear this argument.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore, this woman needed to be put in her place before he physically tore her apart. With a deep, frustration filled voice he yelled back at Ms. Decker. “My Mother kidnapped and tortured me for two months! But I guess there is no sympathy from you because no one will ever be better than Dan! And don’t worry about My Mother anyway because I killed her with my own hands! I had to kill the woman who taught me music, cooking, and even how to walk! And my son, the one who disappeared for years after I thought he was dead returned and tried to kill me! I had to kill him! You want to know why I was able to make such a sacrifice to kill my own mother and child? Because it protected Chloe and Beatrice from harm. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to see how my Fiance and daughter are doing.” He pushed past the woman whose face was full of shock. Lucifer had really thought that after her first apology she would have been nicer to him but no, she was in love with psychopath Dan.. Where was he anyway? Not important, Chloe had just woken up.

“Hello Love, how are you feeling?” The Devil softly said to Chloe as he squeezed her hand, paying caution to the sleeping child in the bed.

“Like I just got stabbed in the stomach.” She smiled back.

“Sounds about right. Your Mother is here as well as Beatrice as you can see.”

“Mommy!” The little girl woke up on cue and hugged her mom. After telling her daughter to head back home with her Grandma, Chloe and Lucifer were alone. Lucifer stood awkwardly in the corner, not sure what to do or say.

“Come here.” She spoke as she scooted over in the bed and opened up her arms. If anyone could see past his barriers it was her, it was almost as if she could read his mind and see the grief and sadness. “It’s okay.” Chloe whispered into his ear as he tucked his head into her shoulder. “You can cry, you don’t have to be strong for me.” She continued to sooth her love as she started to feel the tears falling down onto her skin. This man had just killed his own son for the second time to save her. Not only that but he had returned to his torture chamber. He needed to cry, and she knew he would only do it if she let him know he could. This man was a complex puzzle that she would probably never completely understand, but she didn’t need to because she would always love him no matter what happened.

The rest of the night they laid together in the hospital bed, Lucifer fell asleep in Chloe’s arms after letting out many held in sobs. He had learned that sometimes even the mightiest fall, but it is okay as long as you have someone there to pick you back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 or 2 chapters left! I am trying to finish this all up before Season 2 starts on September 19th! Comment any thoughts or suggestions below!


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wedding Bells*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. I just want to thank you all so much for reading despite my inconsistent posting for the last few chapters. I always made different stories in my head about Lucifer and Chloe and then I stumbled on the glorious community of Fanfiction where people shared all those stories freely. I never imagined I would get thousands of hits and hundreds of kudos on any of this but I did and I cannot tell you how thankful I am. I can't wait until September 19th and I hope fellow authors will continue to write even after the show comes back on. See you later little devils! Enjoy!

Had it always been this hard to breathe? And since when did he sweat from just standing? What about the shakiness in his limbs?

“Calm down Luci, you are just getting married.” Amenadiel spoke as he watched his brother straighten his bowtie for the thousandth time. Today was the day of the wedding for Chloe and Lucifer, and you could say the Devil was getting the pre wedding jitters.

“Is my hair alright Maze? This one bastard won’t stop sticking up!” The grown man complained. Maze just rolled her eyes and grabbed extra gel to flatten the stubborn curl. “Stop being such a chicken Lucifer, all you have to do is walk down the aisle and say whatever vows you wrote.” The demon teased.

The Groom didn’t feel like arguing, because it wasn’t as easy as they were saying. He was about to do one of the craziest things he has ever done! He is going to be committing himself to this one woman, and the fact that this is considered a sacrament to his Father was just plain humiliating. He knew he wanted and was going to spend the rest of his existence with Chloe but this just made things so official and nerve wracking. 

The past few days leading up to the wedding Chloe had seemed perfectly calm which made Lucifer feel better but her peace of mind was probably because she had already been married before. Ugh Dan… That guy was in the looney bin for the rest of his life after they had found out he killed all those cops and Peter White a few months ago. Trixie had taken the news very hard but had started introducing Lucifer as her father to her friends and teachers at school which according to Dr. Linda, meant she was moving on and accepting his role in her life. 

Lucifer only wished he could see Chloe right now, whenever he saw her it reassured him and made him feel better but due to some silly tradition of not letting the Groom see the Bride’s dress before the wedding, she told him to stay away. Suddenly loud piano music started playing meaning it was almost his time to walk out. Maze would be by his side going down the aisle to make sure he didn’t trip or something stupid like that to ruin the big day.

“Look at us, both in love with what we once despised.” He sighed as he turned to look at his loyal Demon and friend. “Funny how things work isn’t it?” Maze replied with a smirk, getting a small chuckle out of her lord. A Demon in love with an Angel, and the Devil in love with a human… The rest of his siblings must be laughing their asses off in Heaven.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Ready.” 

\--------------------------------------------------

Had she been this nervous when she married Dan? And since when did she care so much about how her eyebrows looked? What about the uncontrollable tapping of her foot?

“Mommy you look so pretty! Lucifer is going to be stunned!” Her daughter cheered as she sat in the chair next to her in a little sundress. Her mother then decided to chime in. “It is not like this is your first time getting married, you can settle down a bit sweety. You look like a princess and Lucifer is going to want to take you right there at the alter.”

“Mom!” Chloe yelled as she nudged her head to the child in the room. She took a calming breath as Trixie left to do her job as flower girl. Marrying Lucifer was so much different then marrying Dan, she basically married Dan out of pressure but Lucifer she truly loved. He was her soulmate as stupid as that sounds and there was never going to be another wedding because she would spend the rest of eternity with this man. Literally. Once she died she would go to Heaven where Lucifer would follow. 

Chloe had tried to remain calm the past few days for Lucifer’s sake, knowing he was probably freaking out about this. He was the Devil! Practically his whole existence he had been told he was unloveable and irredeemable but here he was, about to marry her.

They were taking a week long honeymoon to Europe where they would travel pretty much the whole continent so hopefully that helped Lucifer get through the nerve wracking days. And luckily her mother had turned a corner and couldn’t help but adore Lucifer and his “Devilish charm”, little did she know he was actually the Devil. 

“You ready?” Her mother asked as she took her arm.

“Ready.” 

\-------------------------------------

The first thing Lucifer saw was all the heads turning to him. Linda gave him a few signals to remind him to take slow deep breathes, he complied and then proceeded down the aisle. Trixie stood at the end by her grandmother with a giant smile on her face. Then he finally laid eyes upon her. Chloe Decker.

The most beautiful being in existence and he was going to marry her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and he wished he could just pick her up and take her to the nearest secluded area to show her how perfect she was. Sadly that was considered inappropriate so he would have to wait until later.

Once he reached the altar he stared into the flawless eyes he had fell in love with, they were filled with tears of joy. All he could do was smile, he tried to stop it and keep himself composed but he couldn’t, this was all too amazing.   
“Hi.” He whispered to her as he took her hands. 

“Hi.” She smiled back, she rubbed circles on his hands as she realized he was shaking. The nervousness seemed to leave him as he felt her skin against his. They both laughed at how ridiculously slap happy they each looked, the laughter was cut off by Amenadiel who was speaking.

After promising all sorts of things like being together in sickness and in health it came to the “Death do us part” line. They had changed it to “May nothing ever do us part”. Now it was time to give their vows. Lucifer pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his suit jacket and looked it over.

“Oh to Hell with it.” He said as he burned the paper in his hand quickly, causing a few turning heads in the crowd but they all shrugged it off. 

“I was destined for nothing but pain in my life and I truly believed that was all I would receive until I met you. I first kept you around because you peaked my interest, I had never meet anyone who could resist my charms or make me so vulnerable. I never knew what it was like to have someone care about me until the night you came to my penthouse after Father Frank died, I hadn’t even asked you to come but you did and stayed until I felt better. If I ever seemed to be hurt you immediately asked if I was okay and not one person had ever done that for me in my entire existence. I had no idea what the things I felt for you were until I laid on the cold ground of a hanger, having taken a bullet to save you and your daughter. Even then I did not come to terms with it because how could I ever love or be loved? Then weeks later as I sat in my own blood after being endlessly tortured I wondered why all I could think about was if you and Beatrice were okay. I finally said it aloud in my head, knowing that it was the truth. I love Chloe Decker. You are what kept me going and what keeps me going when I am on the verge of giving up, I was afraid to love but you taught me the wonders of what it all meant and now I vow to you that I will always be by your side, all my love and loyalty is for you and Beatrice. I love you.” He finished. Chloe was balling, luckily she had been wearing waterproof mascara. “Did I do alright?” He whispered to her, not sure if his improvised speech was any good. “Perfect.” She replied with her bright smile still showing as she wiped away the tears.

Chloe pulled out her crumpled paper as well and handed it to Lucifer so he could burn it just as he did. “Hell with it.” She laughed.

“Lucifer Morningstar, I met you because you had been a witness to murder. Part of me actually thought you were the murderer due to your.. Unique personality. But once I saw your drive for justice I knew you were truly good, no matter how many times you claimed you weren’t. Your constant sexual remarks and inappropriately timed jokes caused me to roll my eyes more than I can count but at the end of the day you were the only one who could get me to smile. You always broke into my house to make breakfast despite all the times I told you to knock, and even though I didn’t act like it I truly loved hearing you voice in the kitchen when I woke up. Then… You left.” Her voice became shaky and sad. “For months I had no idea where you were or what was happening to you and for a long time I thought you were dead. I didn’t know what I was going to do without the man who was so caring, gentle, and kind to me and that is when I knew I loved you. I was lost without you by my side. But then you came back and you continued to risk your life for me and my daughter. I know that your life is crazy but I am never going to let you face the craziness alone because I love you and the good man that you are.” Chloe concluded and knew she had done well since there were a couple of tears dripping down Lucifer’s face and he was sniffling. 

They both said their “I do’s” and placed the rings on each other’s finger. Chloe’s ring was made out of a special gold crafted in Heaven. The material in Lucifer’s ring had been made of the same gold and shards of the mineral acanthite in honor of his son. 

Time suddenly froze as they stood at the altar leaving only Maze, Amenadiel, Chloe, and Lucifer to move. A large glow wrapped around Lucifer as they all stared at each other with confusion. The wisp suddenly vanished leaving the Devil feeling.. Different.

“Let me be the first to say congratulations on the marriage my boy! I knew you had it in you! Take this as… My wedding gift.” God spoke cheerfully as he walked among the few conscious minds. Lucifer smirked as he revealed his two wings, and wrapped himself in a warm embrace with Chloe to seal their first kiss as Maimed Angel and Wife.

“Thank you Father.” He managed to say, swallowing his pride. The being disappeared and once Lucifer’s wings were hidden away time began to move again.

The reception was filled with smiles and plenty of dances. Chloe and Lucifer had chosen “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz as their first dance song. The Devil’s Food wedding cake had been absolutely delicious and given the seal of approval by Trixie. Once everyone had left Chloe and Lucifer sat alongside Trixie by a fire on the beach.

“Hey Lucifer?” The little girl chimed in.

“Yes Beatrice?” 

“How does the Devil die?” she asked.

Lucifer looked around where he saw the two most important people in his life. He had just married the woman he loved more than anything and was now going to spend the rest of his existence with her and her spawn who he also loved dearly. So, technically the Devil can’t die but if he did he would die…

“Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ;)
> 
> PS: I may decide to type some one shots if I have the time with school and work, so keep your eyes open for me!


End file.
